


Consequences of Rain

by Koroshimasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Dark Magic, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mildly Dubious Consent, On Hiatus, Psychological Drama, Sefikura, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Timeline Shenanigans, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Rejuvenating waters of an uncharted land are rumored to empower and imbue warriors and their spirits with great strength to overpower even the fiercest of enemies. For Cloud Strife, a dip in these ancient waters is anything short of tumultuous, turbulent, and disastrous. Desperate to save his planet, the young Avalanche member takes a chance relying on tales, but rather than feeling his strength increasing, he changes forms erratically and unpredictably.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 35
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Consequences of Rain**

Chopping down and away at long, thick blades of grass and then alternating between shooing and swatting flies and bugs out of his face, Cloud paused as he surveyed the clearing. Wiping sweat off his brow, he took a deep breath, wondering just where the heck he even was.

Judging by the sky, it was nearly evening, seeing as the sun was peeking in through branches and leaves almost shyly at himself. He’d departed from the slums near two hours ago, and he had yet to see anything worthwhile. With no map, no compass, and no other sign to guide himself along, he only depended on his superior senses of traveling to navigate through the bushels and leaves.

Counting the steps in his mind, he went backward from thirty, all the way to two when the rocks and gravel at his feet ceased and broke off into hilly, grassy clumps. The sound of running water hit his ears, next, and Cloud sharply gasped as he dropped to his hands and knees. Weapon discarded at his side, he crawled over to the edge of the river as he peered below into the murky depths.

Supposedly, this body of water was refreshing, pure, and would rejuvenate any warrior with an intrepid spirit and real mettle in this soul to rise to levels of greatness beyond that of any mortal measures and means…or so the stories went, anyway.

He’d first heard of the tales from visitors and a few odd, unknown faces who’d passed through the slums. It was ridiculous if such a thing even existed, but Cloud was aware that there were powers and mysterious things on Gaia he had yet to even discover and explore. The tingling course of curiosity had visited him a few nights later when more denizens passing through Midgar had repeatedly divulged secrets regarding the revitalizing waters no one had found.

He wanted to be the first. His competitive, aggressive nature deemed it so, and already, Cloud was pushing himself through the ordeal and extremity of tracking down those who spoke of the waters in order to obtain more information from them. Tight-lipped as they were, they soon whispered into his ear where he could perhaps begin, and he was already planning his route past the mines, past Wutai, far into the woods.

Following rivers was easy; they were all connected in some way…sooner or later, he knew he was going to find it, and he would be the very first to infuse himself with the mystical liquids. But this was more than mere celebration and a stepping-stone for his own name and glory…what backed Cloud up and motivated him to not even disclose to his friends and companions of his plans happened to be only one enemy.

The thorn in his side, the one entity he could never get rid of…that’s who’d pushed him to the precipice as he gazed at the rippling water and studied his own facial expressions changing the longer he paused in bewilderment and innocent musing.

Sephiroth…Sephiroth…the foul monster Avalanche had been after…the source and root of all the madness making up his world…revenge was the tip of the iceberg when Cloud thought of Sephiroth. The creature was his arch nemesis, his horrors, his nightmares, and the worst side of himself. It was time to confront this unbeatable foe, finally bringing an end to all the suffering Sephiroth had caused.

He would be held accountable, yes, and Cloud was going to see to it that Sephiroth was finally caught and eradicated off the planet. Sephiroth was a disease, a dark spot in the universe, and he had no place in the order of things, anymore.

Prayers wouldn’t solve anything. Hope was dangling by a thin thread, and time was short. Already, they’d lost too much, and the smell of success was as fresh in his nose as the water. Inches away from it, Cloud took off his gloves, tossing them to the side as his fingers dangled and traced over the messy ripples.

Cold…it was terribly cold…a small sacrifice of his comfort, but one he was willing to see through if it meant he would ascend to Sephiroth’s level…no, he had to become even greater!

Mako didn’t appear to channel and course through this body of water, just as rumors had said. Mako and the Lifestream were a thing of the past. Obsolete tools as they were, Cloud was wishing for greatness and power beyond belief.

Would he find it, here?

Shaking his head at his reflection, he shoved down the semblances of doubt and uncertainty. They were constant companions throughout his trauma, but it was time to address what he needed to achieve rather than fear. Notions of fear were toxic, and they were the only things holding his true nature back.

Holding his breath, he took one final glance at the environment, then gazed at the dark water. It was calling and beckoning, and he had to heed the call. Everything else would remain the same; the trees and their leaves swaying in motions the onrushing gales created, the soil beneath his feet, the wildlife proliferating, and the hearts of men and woman…none of it was a mechanism for change…no, the change had to begin within Cloud.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he balled his hands into fists, and he tumbled into the murky depths, allowing them to caress, churn his form about, and embrace every part of himself. 

This was a chance he was taking. This was the cost of a risk, and as the images of his glory and triumph achieved and the day he would wield Sephiroth’s blood-soaked Masamune in his grip while dark feathers rained down from the bleak sky poured into his vision, Cloud managed to smile as he was submerged by the icy water.

A pressure soon caved onto his skull, causing excruciating pain from the back of his head right to the front. Someone could’ve clubbed him over the head…what was this pain?

Eyes snapping open, he waved and flailed his arms, making the grievous error of opening his mouth to shout and wail. Water poured into his mouth and lungs, and he immediately began fighting his way to the surface as he stared at it just feet away.

He would sink!

Heart fluttering and beating rapidly against his ribcage, Cloud swam and fought harder than he had in hours, and he kicked his legs up as he burst through the water and spat out as much of it as he could. Choking for oxygen, he gripped his throat with his bare hands, feeling his dark uniform clinging to his body coldly.

Groaning, he had to wonder if he’d spent enough time in the depths of the river for it to work…what was to even happen?

Pondering the mysteries, Cloud touched his face, first, though he didn’t feel or sense anything chiefly different. Waiting for the water to still, he peered at his reflection, scowling hatefully as soon as he saw his usual self glaring right back.

Everything looked and felt the same…his muscles were intact, his body remained in its shape, and only his hair was soaked and drenched. Nothing else was different or felt that way.

Vitriol churned in his veins, and Cloud stepped out of the pool of water as he felt for his weapon. Snaking it into his hands, as he rose to his full height and shook his head from water, he attempted to throw out some battle moves, just to test his strength and skill.

Energy was being wasted. Without the water limiting his motions, he was able to swerve and move with his blade, pulling off a swift slash followed by a charged attack flying through air. It was all the same…the dull, repetitive cycle wasn’t anything different compared to how he’d fought, before…

Growling hatefully, Cloud used materia, channeling his magic and prowess backed by anger. Again, the results were the same; it was all futile and stupid. He hardly did much damage, and he only sacrificed a small rock, frightened a few birds out of their nests, and managed to cut away low-hanging branches.

He’d…he’d been tricked…blatantly tricked and fooled…

Disappointment wasn’t even something he was experiencing. Rage caused him to shiver more than the cold, and he almost chucked his weapon at the water while cursing himself for being so easily mislead that he took the words of myths and rumors to heart.

Shaking his head in disdain, a forlorn Cloud Strife then made the journey back to Sector 7, needing a fresh change of clothes and sleep. He’d wasted his strength and energy to pull off the same battle stances and movement, and it was all for naught. He was only as strong as his brain fooled him into believing, nothing more, nothing less.

Kicking through the dirt and rocks, his ireful aura did well to disparage anyone from approaching him, though citizens did wonder why he was soaked through as he flushed a deep pink all over. Ignoring their questioning glances was simple enough when confusion and pain bolstered.

Climbing the steps leading to his small apartment space, Cloud paused as he eyed Tifa’s shut door. Wondering if it was locked, he made to turn the knob, when he coughed and then sneezed loudly.

He would catch a cold at this rate…

Rolling his eyes as he realized how weak he was, physically, Cloud opened his own door and stepped inside his room. Drawing the curtains down for privacy, he stripped himself of his soaked uniform, taking a hot shower before rolling onto his bed with a warm, fresh change of clothes.

Hiding beneath his sheets, he mentally cursed himself for being so gullible and naïve one last time before his eyelids weighed heavy. He was a lot more exhausted than he supposed, and with nothing else left to do, Cloud held off on his anger as he chose to flit off to sleep.

For once, he didn’t dream of angels and emerald eyes…

[``~~``]

Sneezing himself awake, Cloud sat up in bed as he clutched at his skull. Evidently, he’d already been facing the ill-effects of wandering for 2 hours in soaked clothes. His bones felt as though they were cracking open, and he definitely had a damn fever, to boot.

Hair sweaty while it clung to his neck, he tried to push it back, when he noticed how thick and long it was.

Freezing in place, Cloud’s eyeballs fell to his shoulders and chest, and he took notice of how his golden hair fell just slightly past his shoulder blades.

“What the?!” Leaping out of his bed, Cloud landed on the floor, ignoring how frozen the floorboards were in comparison to his feverish skin.

Staring at his hands, he frowned in confusion when he found them to be smaller, shaped in a different way, and almost delicate-looking…

“What the hell—” Gasping, he clutched at his throat when he heard a feminine voice whispering the phrase he’d just spoken out…no, it wasn’t another woman in his room…the voice was his own!

He had to be dreaming…he had to either be dreaming, imagining things due to trauma, stress, and overexertion, or he was drunk!

Frantically running through his room, as he shifted himself about, Cloud gazed at his clothes and noticed that they were looser and didn’t sit on his body as properly…had he somehow lost weight?

Only the mirror would be able to tell! He didn’t trust his eyes, and he knew he couldn’t in his delirious, crazed state. For all he knew, perhaps this _was_ a stupid dream or nightmare Sephiroth had strewn up for him just to annoy him and further torment him!

Shrieking, Cloud threw himself around the small corner where his bathroom was, and he turned on the lights as he gazed into the mirror with eyes round and wide. There, right before himself happened to be a young woman with bright blue eyes, golden hair resting just past her shoulders, long, thick lashes that were light brown in color, and shapely blonde eyebrows. Her lips were rosy, pursed, her smooth skin was creamy, and she was wearing his clothes…

“No…n-n-no…this…this can’t…this isn’t m-me…” Turning away from the mirror, Cloud spun on his heels, tearing straight for the front door. Unlocking it as his fingers fumbled and trembled, he yanked the door open, bashing face-first right into a thick, burly chest.

Arms extended, and they reached for him as they planted themselves onto his shoulders.

Struggling violently, Cloud roared, “Get away from me! Stop! Stop it!”

“CLOUD!”

Recognizing Tifa’s panic-stricken voice, the young Avalanche member ceased fighting. The fingers in Cloud’s shoulders were only Barret’s. The large man stood as he held Cloud in place, while Aerith and Red peeked on either side of the muscular man, worried as they stared intently at Cloud.

Trembling fiercely, Cloud softly gasped, “Guys, y-you have to wake me up, somehow! I th-think I’m asleep! Just please wake me up! Now! Now!!”

Shaking Cloud strongly, Barret yelled potently, “Cloud! You ain’t asleep, boy-err, I mean, Cloud!” Tearing off his sunglasses as he stepped back, Barret asked in a croak, “Cloud! Just what the hell did you do to yourself?!”

Holding her hands over her mouth as a shriek escaped past her lips, Aerith’s eyes welled up with tears as she whispered out in a muffled voice, “Cloud…you’re…you became a girl!”

Still stuck in the world of denial, Cloud argued back thickly, “No! I’m asleep! It’s a dream! It’s all a dream, that’s all!” Spinning around, he ran through his room, searching through his items and belongings as he weakly cried in panic, “Any moment now, I sh-should wake up! This is my room, this is my h-home, and I’m j-just asleep!”

Only Tifa seemed to have the strength to follow Cloud into his room as she gripped his hand and brought it up to Cloud’s face. Shaking the limb once, Tifa hissed, “No! Cloud! Cloud! This isn’t a dream! You aren’t asleep! This is really happening!”

Tail swishing as his ears pressed back against his skull, Red sniffed at the air as he concluded, “It is indeed Cloud Strife I smell…”

Gaping wordlessly, a speechless Aerith and Barret stood back as they refused to blink, while Tifa cradled Cloud in her arms.

Breaking down, Cloud coughed and sputtered, falling to his knees weakly. Rocking against Tifa, he whined and wept louder, this time paying closer attention to his higher-pitched voice and unending weeping.

A feminine voice…his voice…his features, now, and his body…this certainly wasn’t any dream or nightmare, indeed.


	2. Strawberry and Hollow

Men didn’t just magically transform into women overnight. It was impossible, improbable, crazy, ridiculous, and foolish to even entertain such a fantasy. The world was caked to the brim in mysteries and unknowns, but one thing Cloud Strife knew and announced as raw fact was that no one held the ability to change their gender in less than a day.

Whatever twisted thing afoot here had to have some sort of rational explanation, and Cloud was determined to get to the root of it. Whether his friends wished to help and believe his case however was an entirely different matter.

As empathetic as they were, no one seemed to find any credibility and veracity when he repeated to them of the odd rumors he’d heard regarding the rejuvenating life waters.

Red took more of a scientific and rational approach to the matter. Barret began flinging insults, demanding to know what Cloud had drank and eaten that’d caused for this strange anomaly to occur. Tifa and Aerith were supportive, yet far too distraught and emotional. They stuck with Cloud, the firsts to volunteer journeying with him along the same paths he’d traveled not even twenty-four hours ago, listening to his explanations as they hurried.

Hating that he had to repeat himself, Cloud grew fed up with the story after the tenth time of reassuring his friends that he’d only turned into a woman after taking a dive in the icy waters. Perhaps they would see and understand once he dipped in the liquid again…perhaps…yes, perhaps he could turn back into a man!

Destined and doggedly pursuing this as a strong option for his life to return to normalcy, Cloud soon tracked down the same bushes and thickets of trees and grass he’d sliced through just the previous day. Yes, they were close, and soon, things would be fine…things would work in his favor…

…..

Of course, there was always a catch, and fate had a sick, twisted sense of humor. The pool wasn’t where it was, yesterday. Rather than stumbling upon it as he had, Cloud walked closer to the clearing, expecting for the body of water to be there ready and waiting. Instead, he found a large ditch dug out in the open, filled to the brim with piles of garbage and old, metallic objects piled and heaped on to the surface.

No…this was the right place! He was more than certain of it!

Huffing irritably, Barret asked in a snide voice, “Cloud, are you sure you ain’t confused and takin’ us in circles?”

Naturally, doubt was normal and expected. However, when Aerith asked him politely and gently whether they were lost, and when she suggested they turn back, as nightfall swept in over the lands, Cloud lost it.

Throwing a fit akin to a bratty child exhausted the youth quickly. Quickly, Cloud was escorted back to Sector 7 with his friends, as they all insisted to approach this matter in a different way. That wasn’t at all what Cloud wanted to hear but wandering in the woods for hours without water and proper food wasn’t going to solve issues and was only adding to the tension and fury.

Once they were back in Cloud’s small apartment space, they caught their breath as they began throwing out theories. The more they spoke and pondered it, the stranger things became. Barret suggested perhaps Shinra had something to do with this, while Red argued vehemently that it had to be the work of the viciously ruthless Professor Hojo and his experiments. Strongly against that, Tifa supposed it had to have been the Turks working with Shinra.

It was all wrong. Cloud knew precisely what’d happened, and he was tired of people who were close to him simply ignoring him and discrediting his viewpoint. He’d lived and suffered through this, and yet they were raving on about their wild and impossible theories…

The night was wasted on arguing and opposing sides, leaving the Avalanche members with nothing to work with. Disbanding before midnight, after they’d retired for the day, leaving Cloud alone to deal with his new body, the irate young warrior knew he wasn’t going to get any shuteye. Tossing and turning wasn’t the problem; his body was now a woman’s, and everything from a woman’s standpoint was a chiefly unique experience.

Limbs lighter than expected, with a chest slightly rounder with sensitive breasts, all of it prevented Cloud from diving into proper sleep. Groggy and bleary, at the first light of dawn, Cloud re-dressed in his comfortable attire, wandering down the hall to Tifa’s room. Already, the young woman was chatting with Aerith, and they greeted Cloud amicably as they then retreated inside.

Shutting the door behind herself, Tifa gripped Cloud’s face in her hands, looking into his eyes intensely. Aerith checked his temperature, then stared him up and down, shaking her head while she sighed wistfully.

Hating that he was being sized up and treated like a creature rather than a human being, Cloud hissed as he snatched his arm away from Aerith and gently nudged Tifa aside to make space between their bodies.

“Stop looking at me as if I were a monster or an alien!” Gesturing at himself, Cloud wailed emotionally, “It’s still me! I’m still Cloud!”

Trying to calm him down, Aerith rationally explained, “Cloud, we know that. We were just checking to see if you were going to turn back into your male body.”

Bowing her head respectfully, Tifa added, “We’re so sorry! We’re looking for answers, just like you!”

Once again, Cloud knew he had to repeat himself, and he grumpily ground out before his friends, “Look, it’s just like I said. I heard so many people talking about these powers this weird body of water apparently had, I tracked it down, no one else was there, I went for a small swim, everything hurt, though, and I came up for air and was myself, still.”

Carrying on for him as she paced, Tifa whispered verbatim, “And when you woke up, you were a girl…”

As insane as it sounded, Cloud vigorously nodded. “Yes, that’s it. I just can’t understand exactly what happened when I was asleep, but that’s when it had to have happened!”

Wringing her small hands before herself, Aerith softly inquired, “Did you feel anything funny right before you slept?”

Cloud answered calmly, “Err, no, I don’t think so? I was just cold so I went for a shower and then went to bed.”

“That’s not unusual,” Tifa began as she walked about in small circles, pausing then to peek out the window. Sighing, she noticed Marle pacing around the front porch with her trusted canine, waving and laughing with anyone who passed by and stopped for a small exchange of words.

“We can’t stay in here all the time, Cloud,” Aerith spoke up as she lifted a few fingers and gently touched Cloud’s long hair. “Sooner or later, we have to tell people what happened, and maybe then we can get some answers!”

Dissenting at once, Tifa rounded on Aerith as she snapped angrily, “Aerith! We can’t do that because no one will believe us! This all sounds weird as it is…no offense, Cloud!”

Staring back and forth at the bickering young women, Cloud wearily whispered, “None taken.”

Chewing her lower lip in a fit of anxiety, Aerith’s eyes darted frantically about as she orated nervously, “Well what do we do, then? I mean, so far, only _we_ know Cloud’s a girl!”

“And that’s the way we keep it,” Tifa intervened as she pointed sharply at Cloud. “We have to pretend that Cloud’s away or something, and we have to—”

Sauntering up to them, Cloud shook his head as he thickly ground out, “No! I’m not going to lie and hide! I’m not a coward!”

Rolling her eyes, Tifa huffed, and her bangs brushed back as she stated wisely, “Cloud, for now, we have to just give you a new name and identity, just until things settle or you find a way to become your old self. This way, there will be less problems!”

Stunned, Cloud’s jaw dropped as he squeaked, “Less problems? Tifa, are you forgetting that we’re in the middle of Shinra’s war? Are you forgetting that while we may have a few Turks on our side, we’re still clearly running out of time and people to trust?” Frenetically, he supplied, “Are you ignoring the fact that Sephiroth’s planning a lot of weird stuff behind our backs, and is likely ten steps ahead of us even now?”

Before Tifa was able to answer, a swift pattern of loud knocking came at the door. Beckoned towards it while Aerith pressed a hand against Cloud’s lips to silence his cries, Tifa waited half a minute before she cried out.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Red, and that annoying little fur ball Cait Sith.” Barret’s thick voice spoke out to them, and Tifa relaxed as she opened the door and ushered everyone else inside quickly.

Barret sat down on the soft bed, while Cait Sith and Red studied Cloud almost as deeply and seriously as Aerith had.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Barret judgmentally asked, “Cloud, wanna tell me again why you thought it was wise to go behind our backs and land yourself in this mess?”

Pushing Cait Sith’s small hands away from grabbing at his clothes, Cloud glared at Barret before he shouted, “I told you! It was for us! For saving everyone, and I thought that like the Lifestream, this water maybe had something powerful in it, because I heard from many people that it was strong and would help me grow stronger!”

Scratching his stubbly chin, Barret chuckled coldly. “Uh huh. Tell me, boy, if you heard one day that running face-first into a wall would make you sprout wings and fly, would you be that dumb and go for it?”

Mutinously, Cloud turned away from Barret and waved him off. “You’re not helping, Barret.” Stiffly, Cloud held his composure as best as he could before he quietly mused mostly to himself, “It was a shot…I just…we’ve lost so many people, and I know I messed up, but I seriously just wanted to help…”

Eyeing his curvaceous behind, though not lewdly or in any ill manner, Red sighed wearily, “Your heart was in the right place, and we don’t doubt it. However, we can’t go on this way.”

Snapping her fingers as she brightly beamed about the room, Tifa planted a hand on her hip as she cried out joyfully, “This is actually a good thing!”

Confusion was her answer, though no for long as she chirped, “We can make Shinra believe Cloud’s gone or in hiding, and that may buy us some time. Sephiroth may also get off our case, so that’s another plus!”

Cait Sith’s whiskers twitched as he leaned against his megaphone. Rolling his head to one side, he cautiously warned, “We mustn’t ever underestimate our enemies in battle. They are as clever as we are.”

“And I’m _still_ not going to go by another name, or anything else.” Stubbornly, Cloud argued before his companions, “I’m not afraid of anyone. I haven’t changed my personality and my honor. I want them to know who I am, and I want to win this as much as you guys.”

Wagging her finger in his face, Tifa pushed him back as she gestured at him from head to toe. “Cloud, you are in a woman’s body. I know you can still hold your own and fight well. We won’t ever stop you from doing that, and that’s not what I was even saying.”

Grunting, Cloud hissed through clenched teeth, “Then what do you suggest I do?”

Thinking for a moment as she stared at the ceiling, Tifa took her time before she then glanced out the bright, clean window and whispered, “Just for now, we need you to go by a new name. Just for now, Cloud.”

“Think of it like playing pretend!” Barret advised, smiling all white teeth, and only whimpering when Cloud glowered at him hatefully.

Holding onto his shoulders and she smiled pleasantly from ear to ear, glowing as beautifully as ever, Tifa proudly stated, “Your name…your name’s Torako, now, and it’s just until we can find the water you said did this, and get some more answers, Cloud!”

The name sounded bitter and sour in his mouth as Cloud tossed it back and forth. Nose scrunching up as his face contorted in displeasure, he whined, “Torako?! Why do I have to do this?!”

Knocking a fist into his skull, though not harshly, Barret grunted, “It’s for your own protection, fool.”

Bowing, Cait Sith stated clearly, “Aye. It’ll be difficult, no doubt, but we must be cautious in our approach, and ever mindful.”

“If anyone speaks to you, say your name is Torako, and you can come up with your own past and the details. We’ll leave that to your creative imagination,” Red orated as his tail swished about from side to side.

This truly was a twisted turn of events…it was unjust, unfair, and completely out of the question, for Cloud. Though he felt he had no say in this matter, and though his opinions were squashed, he found he was much too worn out to argue back and forth all day.

Sleep was the only medicine he needed.

[``~~``]

Cloud hated being a woman. He absolutely despised anything associated with his new gender, and he loathed being Torako. Torako was stunningly gorgeous, she drew in a lot of attention, especially from other young men, and Cloud simply hated it. He’d always considered himself a shy admirer of beautiful women, but other men were simply piggish as they eyed him wantonly. Thankfully, not many approached, as they were still keeping low profiles and learning about this new woman wandering around the slums.

Things had been going decently, until one afternoon, when Tifa had left him alone for merely ten minutes to take care of Marlene, Cloud wandered about through the streets to chase after a small, dirty kitten. Wanting to take it back and properly bathe it before seeking its mother out, the young Avalanche member soon found the tiny feline hiding beneath an old, rusted truck.

Trying to coax it out from its shadowy hiding spot, he’d left his back unattended to. Footsteps swaggered close to him, and soon enough, a large figure stood hulking closer than Cloud needed. Standing tall, Cloud inhaled the scent of spice, smoke, and definitely masculine sweat.

Internally kicking up a fit, Cloud glared as he peered into the dark brown eyes of a tanned, dark-haired man.

Winking at him, the man whispered hotly in his ear, “Hey. Haven’t seen you around this area, before…what’s your name?”

Cloud regretfully spat, “Torako. I’m new in Midgar, and that’s all you need to know, so can you please leave me alone?”

Whistling, the ardent pursuer then leaned in closer. There was a bit of a height difference, but Cloud wasn’t the least bit intimidated as he scowled mordantly at his suitor.

Licking his dry lips, the man laughed heartily before chirping out energetically, “Well, Torako…I was just wanting to ask you one thing…” Eyes flitting up and down Cloud’s enticing chest, he then inquired rudely, “No bra? Hmm…maybe…maybe you’re some kinda pervert?”

Hands slid up his chest, then, but before his suitor could even lay a finger on his round globes of flesh, Cloud stomped down on the man’s left leg with all his might. Bringing his hand back into a fist, he decked the disgusting male as hard as he could across the jaw. Following it up with shoving him in the sternum, Cloud was off, running as quickly as he could towards Tifa.

That hadn’t been the first case of someone asking him such a lewd, inappropriate question. Cloud had always woken up in the morning with a thick layer of cloth bound and wrapped about his breasts beneath the rest of his attire. Tying them as tightly as he could had concealed his bosom for the most part, but some days, it was too much. It was rather difficult to breathe, but the moment he’d loosened the bandages, men were zoning in on his curvy chest far too much.

Once he’d found Tifa and Marlene, Cloud hissed at his friend softly, “I need to talk to you…” Peering at Marlene, he added carefully, “In private, please.”

Ever the dutiful friend, Tifa, always eager to help out, reserved some private time after supper. Aerith was thankfully occupying Marlene’s mind somewhere else, and with Barret off to repair their weapons, Cloud and Tifa were alone.

Curtains pulled down for ultimately privacy, Tifa then sat next to Cloud on her bed as she calmly deduced, “It happened again, didn’t it?”

Reluctantly, Cloud’s fingers tightened on his dark pants as he weakly rasped, “Yes. I’m getting so tired of it, Tifa.”

“Cloud, that’s unfortunately how it sometimes is.” Pushing her hair back, she then pushed out helpfully, “Please, would you like to try on a bra?”

Throwing his arms up in the air in total defeat, Cloud’s cries pierced the air as he shouted recklessly, “Why me?! Why does everything that’s so weird and disgusting have to happen to me?!” Not through with his venting, in one breath, he cried, “No one else has to go through this shit! Every other guy can walk around saying that they’ve never had to wear a damn bra, but not me! No! Nothing can ever be normal, can it?”

Hushing him as she pressed an index finger over her plump lips, Tifa’s eyes gleamed brighter than her earrings as she stated rationally, “Cloud, please lower your voice. I know you’re very upset, but this is the best way to get a lot of those creeps off your back.”

Glancing at Tifa’s chest, though he didn’t want to leap to any conclusions, Cloud supposed she was correct in this assertion. He’d been a guy, once, and though he’d thought of Tifa mostly as his childhood friend, on plenty of occasions, he’d had more than an eyeful of her beautiful body for the purposes of pleasure. Now, he truly understood what that was like…to be on the receiving end of such…

Snapping out of his dazed and frozen composure, Cloud clutched at his head, thick strands of hair curtaining his features. Shutting his eyes, he nodded curtly as he gruffly announced, “There’s no other way, then. Fine. I’ll…ugh…I’ll d-do it.”

Patting his back in small circles, Tifa let him have some time in silence before she got to her feet and slowly made her way towards her door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Cloud. We need to get you your own clothes, so just wait here, okay?”

Nodding, Cloud sniffed as he listened to her leave, the door clicking shut after her departure. The heavy, thick silence of the room was too great to bear, and with Cloud’s troublesome thoughts flooding into his brain like waves of a stormy ocean, the disturbed man who was now a woman simply lost it.

Rearing up, Cloud bit the insides of his mouth as he searched throughout the room for some way to lash out. He didn’t wish to destroy anything Tifa had, and he nearly lost all control with nothing in his vicinity to unleash his fury onto.

Spinning around, he suddenly caught her weight sets and punching bags hanging from the ceiling in the corner of her tiny apartment.

Perfect.

Releasing a war-cry, Cloud wildly flung himself at the objects, not even bothering with protective padding and gloves. He just wanted to beat the shit out of something, and the more it hurt his knuckles, the better. Right now, he needed to distract himself from all the emotional pain and turmoil and replacing it all with physical agony was the key.

It’d always worked in the past, after all…it was how he kept going…

Turning swiftly as he kicked and added in brutal punches in a set of deadly combos, Cloud became a tornado of utter rage. Right leg poised, he raised the dominant limb and struck out with his right hand. His knuckles weren’t stinging, yet, which meant there wasn’t enough force behind his attacks.

Immediately, as he stared at the center of the huge punching bag, Cloud envisioned the faces and veneers of everyone he hated and wanted to suffer. Rufus Shinra was the first he imagined, and already, his strength and speed doubled. The swift right and left jabbing shook the punching bag, causing it to sway back and forth as Cloud landed brutal uppercuts.

Picturing breaking Rufus’ nose and all his perfect teeth, Cloud inhaled crisp air into his lungs, providing himself enough fuel to keep going. In his mind, Rufus was lain out bloody and cold, and he was soon to move onto his next victim with great pleasure.

Sweat slid and rolled off Cloud’s back and stomach, but he didn’t dare cease. Performing roundhouse kicks in quick succession, Cloud then bashed his elbows into the punching bag, causing the noises emanating from contacting the solid object to increase in volume. He didn’t care as he narrowed his eyes right in the middle of the object, finally imagining slitted, green eyes, matching that of a snake’s, glaring back at himself.

Sephiroth…this was all because of Sephiroth…it’d all started with him, and it would all end with him…he was the one to blame for all this! He only knew how to take so selfishly without any remorse or pity!

Screeching in sheer hatred reserved for the man, with one final punch, Cloud smashed his hand right into the thick punching bag. Something snapped, and then, immediately after, a searing pain shot through to Cloud’s wrist. Hissing as he drew himself back, Cloud cradled his right hand, turning it about as he noticed how the knuckles were slowly swelling up, and the first layer of skin had indeed been broken through.

Blood dripped from the punching bag, and Cloud winced as soon as the door opened once more.

“Cloud, I found something I think is your size, and—ahh!! What’ve you done?!” Tifa dropped a small paper bag onto the floor as she ran ahead at Cloud, gingerly touching his hands.

Breath hitching from how badly the limbs stung when mixed with fresh air and sweat, Cloud drew away from her as he snapped impatiently, “Stop. I’m fine, Tifa. Just wanted to work out a bit.”

Turning to stare at the swaying punching bag, Tifa squawked awkwardly, “It looks like anything _but_ that, Cloud! Are you trying to just push yourself to the edge as a means of punishing yourself?!”

Hating how she was able to read his mind and actions so well, piecing it all together effortlessly, Cloud swiftly changed the topic.

Prodding the paper bag with a foot, he asked softly, “What is that?”

Sighing once she knew that was the end of that topic, Tifa bent as she collected the bag off the floor. Holding it before Cloud, she reached inside it and slowly produced a small, black garment. Turning her eyes to the floor as though ashamed, Tifa presented the item to Cloud.

“It’s…this is for you, Cloud.”

It was a sports bra. The fabric thankfully was black, and as Cloud touched it, he found that there were no strange wires or clips. It simply would slide onto his chest and firmly hold his breasts up…that was how it would work from now on, until he could break free of this disastrous ordeal.

Swallowing down his objections and vitriol, Cloud only whispered in gratitude, “Thank you for taking care of me, Tifa.” He meant his words, and he began counting his blessings.

Awkwardly and uncomfortably tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Tifa rocked on her feet as she softly orated back to him, “It’s fine, Clou-oh, Torako.”

The reminder slammed home for Cloud, and he knew his pride, dignity, and ego had crashed and fallen off a bridge, somewhere. Through the shattered pieces he still clung to so desperately, he nodded as he clutched at the bra.

Trying not to think about it clinging to his chest, he inquired mostly to himself, “I guess I’m gonna have to start getting used to referring to myself as a ‘she’, right?”

Tifa didn’t reply as she turned away, signaling to Cloud that it was time for privacy.

Holding her head up strongly, Cloud then nodded as she turned and ducked into the bathroom, shrugging out of her thick sweater. Propping the sports bra before her eyes over the bathroom sink, coughing and clearing her throat, she took one final look in the mirror.

Yes, that same woman stared back, blinking in pure astonishment. Lips pursed, cheeks rosy, and jawline rigid, Cloud gave up on the battle of denial and refusal to accept the facts. Touching her face, she caressed her soft cheeks in awe of her own form. The reflection imitated her gestures, and strangely, as Cloud continued to apply tactility to her own self, she could’ve sworn she felt another pair of hands stroking her hair.

Without wasting more of Tifa’s time, Cloud dropped her hands away from her face, doing her best to ignore her perky breasts and nipples as she fit the bra over them in a hurry. As strange as it felt, in the end, Cloud supposed it was just like another binding about her chest. It restricted her form, though for the sake of propriety and acceptance.

Finally feeling ready to emerge, Cloud blatantly turned her back to the mirror, walking shyly before Tifa. Clearing her throat to signal to Tifa that it was fine for her to turn around, Cloud waited until her kind friend faced the front of the room.

Holding out her arms, Cloud gently asked with a small smile, “Well? What’d you think?”


	3. Sakura Petals and Fairies

Exercising helped Cloud, significantly. Abiding by a strict diet of protein and fiber, Cloud was able to develop a decent amount of muscle in a few weeks. She felt pride over her own advancement, and much to her own pleasure, she hadn’t lost the ability to wield her weapons, at all.

Training all day in the Wall Market Gym had its perks. Though she wasn’t the only female there, she found a steady routine enough to be more on the side of athletic and lean. Most days, Cloud worked up a good sweat, tying her long, blonde hair back into a loose ponytail while she got lost in every workout she could. It was the best method and strategy for releasing anger and tension, and she felt like her old self…mostly.

She’d grown accustomed to her form for the most part, and she’d learned to shut down majority of the men who’d approached her, amorously. Not entirely rude, though not as polite and gentle as Aerith, Cloud soon earned the respect of many young men who met her.

Torako was rather confident and bold, as much as Cloud had been…almost…

Every so often, Cloud would peer into a reflective, glassy surface, wondering when she would become a man. Was there some time limit on this magic? Was there a specific trigger? She’d been stuck this way for nearly three full weeks without any indication that she would revert to her male body…why?

Alone in her room, Cloud searched her body, playing with her hair, showering in cold water, hot water, tugging on her ears, and doing a manner of bizarre things just out of a tiny sliver of hope that maybe, like a miracle in the blink of an eye, she would turn back to her old self…how she longed for that, truly. In her dreams, she saw herself in the water, swimming and powering through. Whenever she exited the churning, bubbling waters, she became her old self…but it was always a dream, in the end.

It never ended up happening as part of her reality, though she wasn’t disappointed. It wasn’t going to be as simple, and she wasn’t delusional enough to believe so. Grateful enough to have supportive comrades, Cloud knew that at least people were on her side and actively seeking for the truth to get to the bottom of the matter.

A resolution was soon to develop and arrive. This was but a minor hurdle in the way.

Her friends vowed to treat her just the same, and they did. Cait Sith continued to entertain Cloud, giving her good fortune and luck. Aerith and Tifa seemed more affectionate as they traded old stories of battle and funny jokes, while Barret and Red often participated in training and exercising with Cloud. The moral support was always there, aside from where Vincent Valentine was concerned.

The newest member of their crew was rather quiet, aloof, enigmatic, and often subdued. Not one for idle chatter and small talk, Vincent Valentine was a total recluse in every sense of the definition of the word.

As much as Cloud knew regarding Vincent’s dark, dreary past, the oddball of a man had once been an established, prominent member of the Turks. He was intelligent and rather passionate, and even in his youth, he’d been much the same way. Vincent had supposedly lost someone very precious and dear to his heart, which had severely traumatized him and changed his outlook in life. As a grieving soul, he’d condemned himself to his own ‘hell’, punishing himself through such extreme measures such as locking himself away in a dark coffin in the basement of the Shinra Manor.

That was how he’d been found by Avalanche, and he refused to divulge more on the subject. Vincent was helpful and decent enough as a person, but no one knew intimately how he was beyond a work relationship as a comrade. He gave off no inclination if he was upset, peevish, angry, or even exhausted. He was as close to a blank slate as Cloud had ever seen, and the golden-haired youth had utmost difficulty deciphering Vincent as a person.

Perhaps that was what he’d been going for, however. Vincent was set on putting up walls and barriers, and no one seemed capable of breaking through his thick shields. Though useful in combat, and ever so reliable, Vincent offered little in the way of true friendship and companionship.

As a rule, Cloud tried to stay away from the bizarre man. The few times a conversation had been attempted between them, Cloud only learned from experience that it was brutal and awkward. Now, however, the circumstance yearned and called for it.

Aerith and Tifa joined Cloud as they escorted the young woman to the old house Vincent usually hung around in near Sector 6. The abandoned area was home to stray dogs and cats, all of which befriended Vincent easily. The animals would often be fed by the man cloaked in red, and he would spend his hours walking alongside them through the neighborhoods leisurely.

Indeed, Vincent had a way with animals and communicated with them far better than he did with people…

Standing between Aerith and Tifa, Cloud gave off a gloomy aura as she waited for Vincent to open the front door of the house he resided in. Vermillion eyes were soon set on Cloud, and then Vincent peered between Aerith and Tifa silently.

They bowed in obeisance, and as Tifa nudged Cloud forward, she announced happily, “Vincent, meet Torako!”

Glaring at her, Cloud had been about to retort something snooty, when Vincent’s eyes narrowed. Sniffing at the air, Vincent smoothly slid past the doorway of his home as he approached Cloud.

Once he was standing tall before the blonde female, he gestured with a head nod as he stiffly stated, “Hello, Cloud.”

Cloud internally hissed, _Well, at least he’s taking this rather well…_

Eyebrows flying to her hairline in shock, Aerith gasped, “Oh…oh dear…you knew it was Cloud?”

Looking as though the question annoyed himself, Vincent calmly replied without emotions painting his tone, “Yes. I recognized Cloud immediately.” Then, in one breath that seemed as faint as a breeze dying down, Vincent asked the ubiquitous question many held in their minds.

“How’d this happen?”

No one knew how to answer it, perhaps out of fear. Maybe they held doubts and traces of concern as well, but Tifa and Aerith merely left it all to Cloud as to whether she wished to provide an answer for Vincent’s burning question.

Boldly, Cloud explained as she held his stern glare, “I…it was me. I mean, I did it to myself because I heard some tales of this mystical water that would give anyone who bathed or swam in it extra powers, and I just thought…” Incapable of finishing, she let out a small squeak, embarrassingly enough.

Staring for minutes on end, Vincent offered no words just yet. He always took his time and chose his words carefully, but due to hypersensitivity, Cloud sensed that time was slowed down significantly. It left irritable feelings bubbling within herself, but she resolved to self-imposed silence as much as Vincent offered it.

After an age of waiting, Vincent orated in a low growl, “They say ignorance is bliss, but I’m beginning to find faults within that adage.”

Biting down on her tongue when she knew she’d been insulted by Vincent in his own impassive way, Cloud shrewdly argued, “I’m going to find out why this happened, and I’ll fix it!”

Patting a loyal dog’s head and ears once the canine nudged his side, Vincent, with his eyes still focused on Cloud’s, huskily spoke out, “Perhaps it isn’t as prudent to do so just yet; priorities change.”

Cloud curtly nodded in full agreement as she opinionated, “Yes, that’s the point. I’ve changed, and it _is_ my priority to change back to how I was, before!”

For a moment, Cloud assumed Vincent had zoned out. His eyes remained unfocused, glaring somewhere past Cloud’s shoulder. Then, the tall, enigmatic man only huffed before moving back an inch, almost moving with the gentle wind.

“As you wish.”

Strangely, for a man who’d always said so little, with those three words spoken the way they’d been, Cloud immediately sensed that there was a lot more implied behind Vincent’s true meaning of the phrase. Sarcasm wasn’t it…no, he was urging forth something else entirely, though Cloud never pinpointed it right then and there.

[``~~``]

Cloud had always despised politics, cheating, lies, and the Shinra government even more. Not at all ignorant to the calamity the newest Shinra leader had caused all around, Avalanche knew that Shinra had set up base and held down forces in Junon. News conferences were held and broadcasted from the area, with Rufus dressed so pristine and neat in his clean, white suits as he repeatedly hammered into the minds of everyone listening that the terrorist group Avalanche was responsible for the destruction of Sector 7 and 8, and the plate falls…

The lies would never cease flowing, and the suffering was ongoing. With Turk members Reno and Rude now eager to help Avalanche, the two young men divulged anything they knew regarding Shinra’s plans while the team members listened on and planned to efficiently respond in action.

Much to Barret’s disdain, Cloud had already volunteered to go along with Rude and Reno undercover to Junon to learn of the President’s next targets, and to save as many citizens who were injured and held hostage. The only way Barret agreed to the idea of Cloud rushing in was if they had another wise, skilled fighter going along with themselves.

Vincent Valentine held no objection keeping the trio company. Cloud argued strongly that they didn’t require an extra body tagging along, but that was Barret’s final word on the subject. So, the following morning before the sun even rose completely along the horizon, Reno, Rude, Cloud, and Vincent traveled by aircraft to Junon area.

Junon was quite the polluted, though major city and military installation ever known. According to Rude, the location used to feature a peaceful fishing hamlet. Now, Junon was owned and ruled by the horrendous Shinra Electric Power Company, and they went so far as to build another city right beside it. This new city’s elevated airfield was built directly above the old town, blocking out the sun and polluting the surrounding seas. As a result, the once-thriving fishing industry had died out, replaced by the economically deprived village soldiers. The military forces dominated everything and everyone, seeing as Rufus Shinra wasn’t shy when it came to showing off his manpower.

The new city of Junon now happened to be the secondary headquarters for the Shinra Corporation and the central office for the Vice President, Rufus Shinra. It all connected and was the best opportunity waiting for intervention, as far as Avalanche was concerned.

They landed in the crowded havoc and busy airfield zone, the restrictions and security tight as they were searched before being permitted to pass through. Thankfully, with Rude and Reno on their side, the two Turks lied and stated that Cloud was a young woman who’d been newly recruited as a Turk member.

Vincent snuck in like a ghost, clinging to the vapors and shadows. His own powers left himself undetectable, but from a distance, he kept his eyes on the trio as they were given a room within the same hotel Rufus Shinra had been staying in.

Cloud hardly spoke to anyone, knowing that this was Shinra’s primary airbase, as well as being the initial home of Shinra’s major defense project, the Mako cannon. Already, Cloud had learned so much from listening to the conversations of guards and officers regarding the cannon, itself.

Sitting between Rude and Reno’s muscular bodies in their clean hotel room many floors below Rufus’, Cloud began brainstorming and recollecting every piece of information regarding the busy political life and happenings within Junon. The small team finally had a moment to themselves to unwind and discuss what they’d learned, though scatterbrained and disorganized in their opinions.

While Cloud stuck to their discussion doggedly, Reno lazily munched on fruits he’d plucked from the large bowl nestled right on a large, glassy table before the sofa they were seated on. Footsteps echoed outside and above over the ceiling, and the lights of the room bounced off Rude’s dark sunglasses as he turned his head about, practically scanning the room like a robot.

Wiping his lips with his sleeve crudely, Reno mumbled out between bites, “So, what do we know so far, anyway?”

Recounting what she’d heard, Cloud recited from memory accurately, “Their cannon is a huge weapon they’ve been hiding and working on for years. The damn thing was built by the Shinra Electric Power Company, and there’s no telling what they’re going to do with it, just yet.”

Sarcastically snorting, Reno laughed and waved a hand. “Cannons usually go ‘boom boom’, so I can guess what it’ll be used for!” Smirking and revealing his teeth, with bits of fruit stuck between them, he cackled again, not at all taking this seriously as he should’ve been.

Mien indecipherable as always, Vincent took into his eyes everyone around himself before he asked Cloud specifically, “How is it run, exactly? What fuels this deadly creation?”

Happy that at least someone was paying attention, Cloud replied elegantly, “Its power is supposedly run by Huge Materia from the Junon Underwater Reactor, of which I actually managed to study and memorize the map of when Rude and Reno were grabbing lunch.”

Impressed in his own silent ways, Vincent nodded as he stood by Cloud’s side diligently and loyally. “Very well. Now that we know of this oddity that lies in wait, our next steps should be learning how to evade the guards while we search for prisoners and hostages.”

This put a damper on things, and Cloud disagreed at once. “No. That’s a last step, and only should be done once we figure a way out of here safely, Vincent.”

“There is only one way out of here, Cloud,” Vincent stressed as he concluded didactically, “we must use the submarine dock in the Junon Underwater Reactor to escort hostages out of here in a timely manner.”

Nose wrinkling in distaste, Cloud barked shortly, “That’ll get us caught!”

Shaking his head, dark hair bouncing and flying about wildly, Vincent argued, “It’s our strongest option, seeing as we could use one of the ports to call for a cargo ship and escape.”

As Rude and Reno turned their heads back and forth between Vincent and Cloud, their eyes widening as they listened to the minor debate, Cloud got off her seat and strode up to Vincent.

Posture rigid and stiff, her brows furrowed on her forehead as she snapped, “You’re forgetting that this entire place is heavily defended by retractable artillery batteries and its sizable Shinra garrison, aren’t you? Any move we make is heavily monitored.”

Holding up a gloved hand, Vincent hushed Cloud as he soothingly purred, “I’m more interested in learning about the Cannon and its intended purpose, for a later time, Cloud. You should focus on rescuing survivors, and Rude and Reno can—”

Cloud interrupted his dialogue as she pointed sharply into his sternum with two fingers, effectively rendering Vincent silent. Defending herself, as though she were on trial, she almost shouted vehemently, “I’m doing this the way I said so, Vincent. Now, if you don’t have any faith in me because I’m in the body of a girl for now, then you better be honest with me and just say so, else there’ll be trouble.”

Whistling in awe, Reno sat on the edge of his seat, then laughed out softly, “This should be interesting; it’s like a lion’s den in here!”

Rude calmly corrected, “Lioness’s den.”

Ignoring the other Turk members as they gaped, Cloud nudged Vincent again as she ordered strictly, “Did you hear me? Do you understand me?”

Vincent wasn’t one to reveal his true emotions and reactions. Always calm and collected in the heart of danger and throughout the most stressful, dire situations, he remained level-headed and composed. Now, however, with Cloud standing on her toes and prodding him in his strong sternum, Vincent blinked a few times in awe. Something rather twisted and warped flashed in his ruby colored eyes, and whatever it was seemed to strike down Cloud’s truculent demeanor.

She too was shocked and taken aback by whatever it was lingering there in the pit of Vincent’s eyes. It neither seemed familiar nor entirely foreign…it overpowered anything else she’d wanted to say in a heartbeat as it held her transfixed. Before she could decipher it and try to understand the emotions behind the look, it was gone.

Erasing all traces of emotion from his features so expertly, Vincent respectfully replied, “You lead, then, and we shall follow you.”

Cloud ground her teeth together harshly in response, trying to understand why Vincent seemed so…different…something was off about his behavior, and Cloud didn’t like it at all. Though she’d wanted to dive deeper into the mysteries behind it, an untimely interruption arrived when someone knocked on their door.

Flying out of their seats protectively as they surrounded Cloud, Rude and Reno stood tall as Rude gruffly barked, “Who’s there?”

Another deeply masculine voice answered through the door, “Hotel security! Open up!”

Wincing, Reno waved Rude forth, while Vincent snatched Cloud’s hand in his own and tugged the athletic female against himself. That only did well to earn him a scornful glare from Cloud, but Vincent hadn’t been paying attention to notice her truculent rage.

Unlocking and opening the door obediently, Reno poked his head out into the hall as he grinned innocently. “Err, hi?”

A tall man dressed in a black suit glared down at him as he hissed in a quarrelsome tone, “Routine check. I would also like to invite you and your…” Pausing, he glared past Reno’s broad shoulders as he sighed in defeat. “…Well, I’m merely here as a messenger to offer an invitation from the President; he’s hosting a soiree tonight in the grand ceremonial hall for his success. If you could attend the gala, see to it that you do, and wear something appropriate.” With that stated, the security officer spun around and marched off down the hall stiffly.

Slamming the door shut, Reno pointed with his thumb over his shoulder as he snorted. “Jeez! The balls on that guy! Who’d’ve thought, eh?”

Moving away from Vincent in a few steps, Cloud announced with an idea in mind, “We should go. Anything to get closer to the President is a chance we need to take, and maybe we can figure out his plans for the Cannon, and anything else he’s cooking up.”

Pushing his shades up over the bridge of his nose, Rude agreed as he muttered, “True, but you can’t go dressed like that, Cloud.”

Offended at once upon hearing such a phrase and pointed insult, Cloud saucily countered, “Hey! What’s wrong with how I look?” Standing still, she held out her arms, gesturing at her dark sweater fitting over her dark pants and belt. “I look fine!”

Looming over her intentionally, Vincent scared her as he whispered in her ear, “You look fine as Cloud Strife, but you forget, you’re now Torako.”

“Yeeeeup!” Reno hooted as he clapped his hands while circling Cloud. “Gotta get you all dolled up and fancy-lookin’, Cloud.”

Disgusted with that notion, Cloud initially fought back and refused, though she knew her arguments were shot down when Rude informed her that time was of the essence, and that they had a limited supply of it. The celebration and broadcasted festivities would begin in under two hours, leaving them with only a brief period of time to prepare.

Mentally reminding herself that this was all for the good of their world and for their future, Cloud pushed away her fears and woes as she showered and then searched through the hotel room for an expensive outfit to wear. She’d already had the unfortunate opportunity to dress as a woman when she’d snuck into the _HoneyBee Inn_ …this should’ve been a piece of cake!

Remembering how her hair and makeup had been donned, back then, Cloud’s hands hardly trembled and shook as she elegantly applied a thin layer of makeup onto her feminine face. The eyeliner and eyeshadow brought out her features pleasantly, though not too thick and heavy to drown out her youth and graces. The rosy pink of the eyeshadow went well with the only dress she could locate in a large closet down the hall.

The pink, frilly dress wasn’t that of a little girl’s, however. She’d assumed it would’ve been, but she wasn’t left feeling disappointed with her finding. Easily, she’d been able to slip into the V neck dress. She’d zipped herself into it from the back, though it revealed a good bit of her skin all around as it opened from the thigh right to the middle. The floor length chiffon dress with padding and boning helped her curves stand out, even more so than when she’d appeared before Don Corneo…

Everything was in proportion, however. Her long, toned arms and collarbone stood out rather well, much like the figure of an heiress in a grand portrait. Her lips had been colored in a light shade with lip gloss, and while all that was rather well, Cloud had a seriously difficult time with her hair.

It was long, thick, and terribly frizzy when she towel-dried it. No matter how hard she tried to soothe it into place and find a decent style for it, nothing helped. A ponytail wasn’t going to do, and she soon grew frustrated as she threw one of her combs and hairclips down onto the bathroom vanity before storming out of the steamy room.

Bashing right into Vincent’s chest, she snarled heatedly, “Get out of my way, Vincent.”

Evidently, whatever she’d done with her looks did the trick in stilling and aweing men. Vincent, normally so quiet and subdued, was now openly gawking and staring. Mouth open in a small ‘o’ shape, he quickly recovered and collected himself as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Cloud, you look…you look…” Struggling to come up with the words, he then abandoned that thought as he beckoned Reno forth. “Help Cloud, now.” Moving out of the way, Vincent hung back and stared at his feet, almost shy like a teenager…

Waddling over to her, Reno whistled a merry tune as he yanked out the comb and hairclips once more. “Got this!”

Moving around Cloud while the disturbed female glared at the floor, Reno hurriedly fixed together a decent style for Cloud. He’d applied some odd hairspray to the youth’s hair, wetting it first before he teased the slight curly, wavy hair and pulled it back into a cute, low bun. Tying it not too tightly, he stood Cloud before a mirror as he flashed a thumbs-up of approval over his own handiwork.

“Taaaaadaaaa! Good as new!” Shaking Cloud’s shoulders, he cheered on, “Knock ‘em dead, Cloud!”

Though Cloud still loathed dressing this way, as it didn’t match her true identity, the more she gazed at herself in the mirror, the harder it was not to at least grin mildly. She looked…she looked wonderful. Reno had done a great job with her hair, and to add to it, Cloud yanked a few tendrils of her curvy hair down out of her bun, allowing them to curtain her face, though not in an overly smothering fashion.

Planting his hands on his hips, Rude gestured at the door with a jerky head motion. “Let’s go.”

“Waaaaay ahead of ya!” Looping his long arm about Cloud’s, Reno leaned against her left side, while Rude joined in on the right, though he never wrung his arm around Cloud’s.

The awkward one out, Vincent hung behind them, grumbling irritably to himself as he brushed off his red cloak and gloves. Falling in line with his companions, he silently crept along the carpeted floor, only pausing to turn off the lights of the room carefully.

[``~~``]

The ceremonial hall was connected to a vast garden, so luscious and spacious. The perimeter was well-guarded and fenced off from the rest of the world, however, though extravagantly decorated, as Rufus liked to show off in his glory and expenditures. Balloons, posters, flags, and vines wove around the golden banister and podium reserved for the Shinra President to stand tall and mighty as he gave out an egotistical speech.

Floors blossomed with their petals being plucked and carried off by the warm wind, while fountains and large, HD TV monitors and cameras focused on capturing everyone in sight as the crowds and masses gathered together in celebration.

Following the opening speeches and passages, while guests dined on the small buffet set outside, the grand hall held dance and music for the engaging and uplifting festivities. No one stood out as men and women began circling each other when the beat of a timely waltz blasted on through speakers all around the dance hall.

Rude stood near Reno while the red-headed Turk began stuffing his face with chocolate and crumpets by the dozen at the height of his gluttony.

“Seems old-fashioned, doesn’t it?” Rude asked as he scratched his shaved head, drawing out a shrug from his pal, so carefree and nonchalant while he consumed all that he could.

Silently seething when she knew a few pairs of eyes were on her form, Cloud understood she had to do something, before suspicions rose surrounding her presence, here. The hall was brightly lit with both candles and the natural twilight streaming in through large, open windows. The scent of flora hit her nostrils, the jewelry of other women sparkled and dazzled fancily, whereas the stench of cigars and smoke from pipes men held in their thick, chubby fingers ranked higher than anything else.

The sounds of many feet skittered and skated along the tiled floors, the perfume of women hovered around as they danced and used their wiles and charms to their advantage to reel in the rapt attention of men.

And, like a sore thumb, Cloud was stuck in the sidelines, glued between two elderly men who leaned their weight on silver canes. They acknowledged her with small smiles, but she didn’t dare return the looks as she silently fumed to herself for all her rotten luck rising.

She nearly missed Vincent extending an offered hand as he worked his way before her angry face. Humbly, he bowed, though he didn’t smile warmly like the older men staring at Cloud so intently.

Softly, in a whisper like the susurration of the wind, Vincent proposed carefully, “Would you care for a dance, Torako?”

Catching on, though not at all appreciatively, Cloud stiffly groaned before collecting Vincent’s hand in her own. Weaving her fingers tightly as she could around the gloved-padded ones of her dance partner, for some reason, Cloud wished she could break Vincent’s fingers clean in half. She needed to take her fury out on anyone, and Vincent seemed a great target due to how calm he always was.

Together, they stepped to the front of the room, and as the other swaying couples cleared space for them, the musical instruments performing the enchanting waltz picked up the merry pace Cloud knew they would soon have to match.

Gritting her teeth, she hissed at Vincent irritably, “Hope you can dance.”

Staring blankly, Vincent only slid his left hand down to her hip, while with the right, he held onto her opposite limb. “I’m as good as need be, though out of practice, I must admit.”

Their feet moved quickly, the tips of their shoes tapping along the clean floors. Cloud stepped three times over Vincent’s boots, though she hid her clumsiness when Vincent helped her twirl and twist in time for when hordes of other women were doing the same. The volume of the music increased, the violins and cellos strummed perfectly and harmoniously. The sounds were joyous and pleasant, even though Cloud was a mess on the inside.

Vincent was too close for comfort, though mindful and respect of his boundaries, thankfully. He never lowered his eyes to her other features, he never touched her inappropriately, and he didn’t catch her off-guard.

Gently, he announced to her when he dipped a hand at the small of her back, “I’ll tip you a bit, now…don’t worry.”

Head spinning, Cloud threw herself back, eyeing the floor and the backs of dancers when Vincent did in fact dip her. Picking her up, once more, he guided her back and forth, swaying to the beat, though ever so stiffly. While their dancing technique did reel in other eyes and whispering, one prominent individual studying them seemed of the most importance.

Gathering her closely so suddenly, Vincent orated to Cloud punctually, “Shinra has eyes for you, so it appears.”

Digging her fingers into his palm as a reaction so instinctive and shocking, Cloud squeaked, “What? What do you mean?”

Lips flapped close to her ear, and while she heard them, she soon lost interest and didn’t listen. Past the crowd she was facing, beyond Vincent’s shoulders, Cloud saw a horrifying, yet familiar face glaring back at herself with all the arrogance and cunning displayed.

Green, serpentine eyes bore into hers, pale, long hair draped down, moving with the wind so eerily. The dark, SOLDIER trench coat, the black boots, the white pauldrons matching the skies radiated back at Cloud, causing her to clutch at Vincent in panic and fear. Her voice got caught in her throat, she lost herself to primal trembling, and she was rooted to the spot as a visceral, yet feral smirk appeared on the handsome visage of the man who’d terrorized her for years.

Sephiroth…Sephiroth was here, in the flesh…that thought alone was so horrendous and toxic, that already, the dastardly effects took over Cloud’s body.

Sweating feverishly, her cold, clammy hands groped at something for purchase. Knees wobbly and weak, she shuddered, her heart plummeting to her belly as a sick wave of potent nausea hit her square in her chest. Such feelings had always stirred and risen whenever Sephiroth was close. She felt like vomiting, and poisonous bile seriously rose to her throat while her eyes watered due to not blinking in over a minute.

Sephiroth ate up all her reactions so pleasantly. He stood pompously between two women who were exhausted from dancing, his head towering over them as he didn’t dare break eye contact with Cloud. It seemed as though he somehow knew…he somehow could sense everything…

Lips curling back, Sephiroth sneered at her in a wolfish manner, but before Cloud was able to react, a hand slammed down on her shoulder, and she was yanked away from Vincent.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Tripping clumsily over her heels and the train of her pink dress, Cloud had counted her blessings for Vincent’s lightning-quick reflexes. Snaking his arms around her waist, he caught her right on time before she fell face-first into the broad chest of a security guard. Their dance had been rudely interrupted by the officer, who seemed like he wanted to do a million other things than even be close to Cloud and Vincent.

The irate, short-tempered man didn’t even bother asking her whether she was fine before he shrewdly announced, “The President has requested your company…” Pausing, he sneered at Vincent, who glared resolutely back. “…In _private_ , for dinner tonight in his personal rooms.”

Anything else could’ve been stated. The man could’ve told her that the President had stripped himself of his clothes and gone swimming in the ocean, and Cloud would’ve sooner believed it than handling the statement the officer had just spoken. In total awe, she never responded as she stood back, eyes wide in a representation of astonishment.

Seeing Sephiroth had already frightened her out of her wits, but now, she was told that Rufus Shinra wanted to have dinner with her, alone?!

This defied all logic and reasoning, and Cloud whimpered as she pointed at herself with a shaky finger. “Me? The President wishes to have dinner with _me?”_

Impatience took its control over the officer, and he huffed out gruffly in a hot breath, “That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Nodding with his chin jutting out rudely at Cloud, he barked, “Your answer?”

Vincent seemed equally surprised as he held onto Cloud while he answered for her, “She accepts.”

Muttering something about how impolite it was to speak on someone else’s behalf, the officer turned to report to Rufus on the reply, feet stomping and echoing potently.

Not like Cloud had much of a choice…though she wasn’t entirely focused on that. She’d seen Sephiroth, and she had turned herself around to track him, once more. Though the women were still in place as she’d witnessed them while dancing, now, there was an empty, vacant space between their bodies.

Sephiroth had disappeared in the blink of an eye…

Eyeing her curiously, Vincent gently asked, “What’s the matter?” He too looked in the direction Cloud had been, but he didn’t find anything unusual enough to be concerned over. Insisting to learn what she knew, Vincent gazed at her before pursuing.

“What is it?”

Snapping out of it, Cloud rubbed her temples and eyes as she bemoaned to herself, “I thought I…never mind…I think I’m just a bit overwhelmed from all this crap.” Dizzy, though not for the reason associated with dancing, she lied away, “I think we danced too much and I wasn’t used to it, but I’ll be fine.”

They both knew this was a blatant lie and a refusal to acknowledge the real truth, but Vincent didn’t incessantly hound her for more details. Respectfully, he backed off, escorting Cloud out of the ballroom and around the corner down the halls.

Skirting past officers and guards, once they were in a more private area, Cloud heatedly remembered the new predicament she’d landed into…well, the predicament Vincent had thrown her in, more precisely.

With a thin brow cocked, she hissed her demand, “Why’d you tell that guard I’d have dinner with the President? Don’t you know how much I hate the son of a bitch?”

Empathetic as he could be, given his character, Vincent only snapped back, “I understand how you feel. What else was I to do?”

Scrambling for ideas, Cloud randomly blurted aloud, “Maybe…m-maybe I can actually learn more about his military power and that damn Cannon…yes…” Glancing at Vincent, as though seeking his validation, she asked, “Could that work?”

Appearing as if he’d wanted to shrug, though only for a moment, Vincent’s shoulders bunched up, and he dipped his head into his high collar that always stood propped. Eyelashes long as they fluttered, he only answered with, “You decide that, Cloud. It’s in your hands, now.”

In Vincent code, that meant it was the end of the conversation. He wasn’t going to get involved, and even if he wanted to, it wasn’t possible. They were overpowered, here, and the best approach was to remain subtle and covert in the assignment.

Releasing a huge sigh, Cloud wrung her hands as she wondered weakly, “I don’t know if he…you know…um…will he…uh…”

Vincent this time frowned, his expressions and skin marred with wrinkles. “What do you mean?”

How could she even say such a thing out loud in front of him? It was abhorrent and terrifying in every right. It had no bearing on the case at hand, and Cloud wondered why she’d even entertained it, at all.

Waving it off, she softly pressed out, “Never mind that, too. I was being stupid.” Dismissively, she turned in a small circle, as though seeing the halls and hotel for the first time, given her awestruck expressions.

Watching every little expression that shifted on her lovely face in reverent silence, Vincent’s blood-red eyes gave nothing else away as he stood like a statue right before Cloud.

Shaking her head, she mumbled brokenly, “I’m…I’m losing it…shit…haaa…” It wasn’t funny, and she grew serious in her tone as she added snidely, “…I guess I lost it ages ago, but I can still do this, and I will.”

“You don’t need to convince yourself or me of that,” Vincent reassured her, stilling her woes and doubts in one effortless go. “I will be around, if you need me, but you should calm yourself and focus on learning what you can during the dinner session.”

Understanding this much, Cloud jokingly punched Vincent in the arm as she snorted. Playfully, she barked, “I didn’t need to be told that; I’m not a child.”

Craning his head, Vincent bowed in obeisance, his words vaporizing as soon as he’d spoken them so soothingly. “I’ll take my leave. We shall meet again, Cloud.” Sliding backwards, then, Vincent cloaked himself in the shadows, becoming one with them as he disappeared into thin air effortlessly.

Standing there alone for a moment, Cloud shuddered as she wrapped her arms about her thin waist. Heavy footsteps thudded and approached, and as she turned her neck to peer over her shoulder, she eyed three Shinra officers closing in on her, though not for the purposes of attacking.

“Miss? The President would like to see you, now.”

Teeth clenched, jaw tightened to point where it hurt, Cloud rigidly turned as she stiffly declaimed, “Fine. I’m ready, so let’s go.”

Without speaking to her, the officers escorted and accompanied her to the main hotel elevator. The transparent, glassy confine rode up, taking the passengers all the way up to the top level of the beautiful building. The President’s private suite was where Cloud assumed the dinner would be taking place.

Knowing she was to be left alone with the barbaric Rufus Shinra, and knowing of their collaboration in the past, if there was a small chance Rufus recognized her, Cloud wanted to be prepared. Patiently, she waited until the elevator stopped on the 20th level before she hung by the doors.

Pausing as they regarded her cautiously, the officers naturally were wondering what she was up to. One of them strode over to her as he growled dominantly while glaring at her, “What’s wrong?”

Holding up a hand near her stomach, Cloud feigned discomfort and pain as she whined on a high-pitched note, “I…I need to go to the bathroom, please!” There was just no way she was going to head into Rufus’ private quarters unarmed. That was as good as sealing and signing a death contract, as she’d already learned ages ago due to her own confrontation with the bastard.

Rolling their eyes at her request and plea, the officers held their weapons down, not posing any threats as they bought into her act and supposed she needed to use the washroom. One of the officers pointed down the hall past the elevator.

“You have one minute.”

That was all she needed.

Bolting down the corridor, Cloud threw herself at the appropriate door with the iconic female sign printed in the center. Hurrying inside, she ran the water of the sinks, trying to create as much noise as she could. No one else seemed to be about, but time was short. One by one, she checked beneath the stalls, fumbling around for the one with just a slight raise and wedge in the tiles…

Fingers clutching at a tile at random, she groaned when she found it wasn’t budging. Onto the next stall, Cloud booted it open, fumbling around the floor like a blind woman. Only coldness seeped into her bones, and she was vaguely aware of how disgusting this was to do.

“Where is it…where…where the heck…” Frowning, she crawled in tiny circles, her dress sliding along the smooth floors while she recalled what stall she needed to search in.

Like a bulb flickering on, Cloud gasped to herself, “The third stall! It’s the third one, of course!”

Scolding and chiding herself for being a tad forgetful, Cloud was off as she opened the door to the third stall down, and almost immediately, her foot crunched down on a tile that wasn’t like the rest. It was loose, and she carefully bent to remove it. Beneath the object, Cloud peered into a small hole purposefully created, and as she stuck her hand into the opening, she touched a cloth.

“Yes! Thank you, Vincent!” Yanking it back, she gazed at a red cloth wrapped up in a tight bundle. Hurriedly, she crossed over to the sinks, shutting them off to decrease rousing the officers and guards lingering outside.

Cradling the bundle to her chest, she opened it to reveal a medium-sized blade easily concealed. She pushed up her dress, moving it over to slip the deadly, sharp item in a strap attached to her upper thigh. Pushing it down in place, she’d cleverly concealed it, perfectly so. No one would ever suspect a thing…unless they performed a pat-down…

Hoping that wouldn’t happen, Cloud brushed her dress free of any dirt or dust, checked her hair and appearance in the mirror, and then swept out of the bathroom. She didn’t have to venture too far to almost collide with an officer, and he nodded at her as he led her back to the main hall on the top level of the hotel.

Acting cold and collected, Cloud hoped she wasn’t rousing suspicions as she flashed the officers a ladylike smile. It all depended on her good graces, and she was mindful of her dissimulation as she clasped her hands at her front.

Scoffing at her dismissively, the guards moved on, walking stiffly and awkwardly before they paused at a black door. Knocking once, the leader of the trio then stood as he extended an arm for Cloud to motion to her that she had to enter the room.

Walking briskly past the open door, Cloud soon sauntered into the open hall beyond it that broke off in many directions. It was a maze. The carpet was a purple shade which hurt her eyes, while there were expensive and fancy columns propped about from the floor to the ceiling. The lights were fluorescent and bright, the air was much cleaner, here, the furniture was laid out in a blend of silver, gold, chrome, and mahogany. Most of the chairs were larger and taller than regular ones Cloud had seen strewn throughout Midgar and the slums. They could’ve fit giants, practically…

The walls were painted in a pleasant off-white, as crystal clean and clear as the clouds above. A few paintings and portraits of the Shinra family hung from hooks in the walls, the facial expressions of the dictator family as vile and hideous as monsters, despite the bright colors and lovely paint used for the ensemble.

A shiny, marble table stood in the front hall, and over the surface lay an interesting sheet of paper next to a white, Chinese fan and white gloves. Eyeing the fancy, cursive handwriting on the sheet, Cloud peered to read through the contents, when a thin, blonde-haired woman with creamy skin and red lipstick and a matching red dress padded across the carpet. She was wearing stockings with black heels, while around her chest dangled a necklace with a sparkling green pendant. Her dress was rather open and revealing in the front, though she walked with all the confidence of an heiress.

Recognizing her at once, Cloud spitefully hissed, “Hello, Scarlet.”

Grinning egotistically, the Head of Weapons Development in the Shinra Electric Power Company held her arms at her sides, her skin tone glowing, while her curvaceous, hour-glass figure stood out in a huge comparison to Cloud’s leaner, athletic build.

As though taking much pride and pleasure in Cloud seething, Scarlet held an arm before the younger female as she announced, “Follow me; the President’s just this way, and he’s been expecting you.” Eyes glinting dangerously for a second, an emotion close to jealousy stirred there within Scarlet’s pupils before it dissipated.

Almost snidely, she curled a finger around a loose tendril of her hair as she asked Cloud rather minaciously, “How old are you, anyway?”

Truthfully, Cloud answered, “Twenty-one.”

“Hmm…” Glaring down at the floor, Scarlet hissed to herself bitterly, “He prefers the company of children over adult women, so I see.” Straightening her posture, she snapped quickly, “Well, it matters not, anyway. Follow me.”

Picking up the pace as she followed closely behind Scarlet, Cloud decided to remain quiet. Studying the rooms Scarlet led her through, she noticed they were all conjoined by doors halfway open, while guards were posted within feet of each other. Security was definitely tight, here, and Cloud wasn’t delusional. She wasn’t going to be attacking anyone just yet…not unless she wished to hand over her own life to pay the price for such a bold action.

The sounds of whispering and light chattering hit her ears, suddenly, and while Cloud was trying to focus on the speakers to try and identify them, Scarlet huffed, hands planted on her hips as she glared on at someone larger and foreboding.

After listening to and watching so many broadcasts, Cloud was well acquainted and possessed enough knowledge to determine that Heidegger was now in Scarlet’s way, especially, and more so than as a physical barrier.

Miffed with her colleague glowering at her with his massive height to his advantage, Scarlet studied her red-painted fingernails as she sighed daintily. “Forgive my colleague’s lack of social grace.” Rolling her eyes, she introduced him swiftly, “This is Heidegger, our head of Public Safety.”

Sneering, the large, bushy-eyebrowed male grunted inelegantly, “How kind of you, Scarlet.” Then, he set his inquisitive, rageful eyes on Cloud’s form, sniffing as he clasped his hands behind his broad back, no doubt to appear more intimidating.

Not at all disparaged or taken aback by his demeanor, Cloud only gave him a half-smile as she cheerfully greeted, “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She could’ve performed a dance, a series of energetic backflips, and even sang a song, and Heidegger wouldn’t have paid her any mind at all. Glaring at Scarlet seemed to be his every goal as he clenched his fists and jaw at the older woman.

Like a bear, he growled, “You’re late.”

Cheerfully smirking, in spite of his demeanor and attitude, Scarlet confidently purred, “Fashionably late, I must say…” Her grin suddenly died as she hissed, completely changing her mood, “Unlike yourself, Heidegger.”

Taking the challenge, Heidegger, though offended, turned red as he barked, “I wish I could say you were worth the wait.”

Wondering just when the childish bantering would come to an end, Cloud peeked between the two members of the Shinra Company at odds with one another. Ahead lay many rows of desks and tables, candelabras lit brightly over their surfaces. Perhaps it would lead to an office, or a dining room?

Meekly, Cloud held back on interrupting the argument between Heidegger and Scarlet as she softly inquired, “Am I keeping the President waiting?”

Her words had been the right thing to say, indeed. Scarlet and Heidegger turned to her, momentarily abandoning their verbal brawl and insults as Scarlet took control of the conversation.

Smiling beautifully, though her cheeks were tainted an irate shade of red, she muttered, “Oh, yes, you’ll have to excuse us. Come with me, dear.”

Steering Cloud over down the hall, her high heels clicked loudly like shots echoing off violently. Commanding and demanding respect and obedience, Scarlet moved past a few more guards, hardly giving them the time of day as she pushed open two, large sliding doors and hung to the side.

Huffing, she presented with a dull expression, “The President’s dining hall.”

[``~~``]

The dining hall consisted of stained, colorful windows that were so enormous, the lights beaming and bouncing off them nearly giving Cloud a headache. Chandeliers swung from the ceiling, glittering with diamonds and expensive jewelry fitting a King’s throne. A gigantic, elongated dark table extended and crossed over from one side of the dining hall to the other, and the same chairs so large and wide Cloud had seen before were tucked in. They lined up both sides of the table, twenty on each side, while at the ends of the table, one chair sat facing the other head.

Bizarre statues and gems were embedded into the floor, the contorted faces twisting and scowling up at Cloud as she tried not to stare at them while standing perfectly still. The hall smelled fresh, clean, and absolutely barren of food, oddly. Wondering if this were a trap she’d walked right into, Cloud tried to conceal any sign of her growing anxiety and doubt while she was coldly assessed by the cobalt hues of Rufus Shinra’s shiny eyes.

Seated like an almighty potentate at the head of the table, with candles flickering and glowing brightly enough to show off every handsome feature he possessed, Rufus Shinra didn’t bother with formalities and dispensing anything in the way of hospitality as he eyed Cloud quite strangely.

She hadn’t exactly seen such a look, before. Men had glanced openly at her charming form plenty of times, but Rufus wasn’t the same. To consider him similar, and to draw any such comparisons was futile. He was studying and examining her in his own way, and whatever methods of introspection he applied, he never gave away.

Cunning as one could be for his age and his position, Rufus Shinra sat coldly, calmly, and managed to work a pleasantly decent smile over his lips. Hair glistening, lips glossy and pink, he wore a black and white version of the similar outfit Cloud had seen him wearing during the time she’d went up against Rufus.

Truthfully, it didn’t seem so long ago…

No words were exchanged between them; staring was all they had, and Rufus merely clasped his hands together as he rested them in his lap, legs crossed. Scarlet stood just as statuesque in her posture, but she inhaled sharply, catching the young Shinra President’s attention.

Breaking his gaze away from Cloud for a second, the older male whispered crisply at Scarlet, voice never indicating he was losing control. “Leave us.”

Knuckles cracking, followed by her neck, Scarlet’s eyelids twitched, but then she gathered her emotions well, concealing them as she laughed and bowed. “As you wish, sir.”

To Cloud’s ears, the way Scarlet had pronounced the word ‘sir’ and spoken it seemed like she held all the hate and malice reserved for Rufus, but she didn’t have much time to ponder on the reasons why.

Once the doors had shut, leaving them alone, a bell chimed, seemingly from nowhere. It rang out into the air, and it was followed by the smell of food wafting into the dining room instantly. From behind Rufus, another door opened, perhaps leading to the kitchen. It wasn’t easy to make out much, especially when chefs and servants ran out of the concealed room, carrying and rolling across the floor trays and carts stacked with exotic food.

Setting the table with the extravagant, delectable dishes, they rushed about, keeping to themselves as Cloud paused to see what Rufus would be offering. Salads, soups, and meat that could’ve been duck or chicken sat in the middle of the long table. Steam rose off silver dishes, billowing out from beneath the lids. The items were all laid there on the thick table, and one by one, as they bowed, the chefs revealed their culinary creations.

Many spices and scents were assaulting Cloud’s nose, to the point where she knew her stomach was grumbling as a natural response, and her eyes and mouth watered.

Rufus had yet to invite her to sit down, but Cloud was impetuous and starving. Right away, she pulled out a chair in the middle of the table, moving to sit, when Rufus chuckled impishly while clapping his hands.

Glaring at him murderously for his cheek, Cloud bit her tongue, her temper rising and bubbling to the surface. She knew she had to be good-natured, and when she studied Rufus while the chefs backed away, the older male leaned forward and rested his hands under his chin.

Studiously, almost, he regarded her, but he was swift and keen to change his emotions, never leaving the same facial expressions for long so she could catch on. As a master of disguise and presentation for the masses, Rufus became quite the chameleon. He wasn’t wearing his thoughts on his sleeve as most of Cloud’s foes had, but something wasn’t right…an aura had floated between them, and somehow, Cloud was convinced that he knew…he could see through her…

Shuddering at the very thought of such a dastardly thing happening, as well as the aftermath so bloody and foul, Cloud held onto the edge of the table, eyeing her bare dish without food offered onto it, when Rufus slammed a hand down on the surface of the table.

His wide limb acted like a gavel pounding and bearing over the sheen of the wood and gloss, demanding her attention. She gave in, eyes slowly flitting up to meet his, and when they did, Rufus offered her nothing short of a contemptuous expression. There was judgement, here; he was assessing and judging, and she had to watch her actions extra closely, no doubt.

One tiny slip, and it would all fall apart and scatter, like a house of cards lost to the wind…

Clearing her throat, she blinked, lashes fluttering like the wings of a baby bird before she coquettishly murmured, “President Shinra, I—”

“Have you got a screw loose, Miss?” Pushing out the words so scathingly, Rufus held a hand near his chin, fingers massaging and caressing his own shapely chin almost seductively as his piercing blue eyes twinkled. Malice ran through them as they gleamed in a cruel way straight at Cloud.

Resting his limb over the table, again, Rufus pointed out factually, “I never invited you to take a seat, so you should stay still and know your place.”

On the verge of exploding, Cloud never knew how it came to be that she was faced with such a bastard for the second time in less than a month. The first and only time they’d fought had been brutal, to say the least. Rufus had brought along his wild canine for the ride, and he’d pulled some slick moves Cloud hadn’t encountered, before. She supposed that as a President’s son, Rufus had been trained properly to do better than the average infantryman, perhaps…no surprises, there.

But how would he treat a woman?

Not wanting to remain meek and submissive, especially in the face of someone she despised beyond all her negative emotions, Cloud craned her neck politely, playing the part of a young lady as best as she could while seething silently on the inside.

Heat rose off her cheeks, while steam soared above her head and shot out of her ears. Quaking with rage, she rasped huskily, “I apologize, Mr. President, truly.”

Gifting her with nothing short of indifference, an apathetic Rufus Shinra blurted openly, “Sit down, there.” Pointing across from where he was seated at the other end of the ginormous table, he made his intentions clear; he wanted to see her before himself, and from that specific angle, there would be no move she could pull off that he would miss.

With much hate and disgust causing her to drag her feet, Cloud thought about drawing her sharp blade, just impulsively and repeatedly stabbing into Rufus’ throat. She wanted to end his pathetic excuse for a life at once, she wanted to see him bleeding out, and she wanted everything to be fixed in one instant, like magic.

Delusional. It was delusional. He would sooner call his officers and guards at the first sign of danger, and it would be a tragic, automatic end. Truly, Cloud didn’t wish to go out that way. She was vying to learn something, here, and she wagered if she played her cards right, she would be able to have Rufus wrapped around her finger to some degree.

Reaching the huge seat waiting for herself, Cloud pulled it back, plopped onto it, then sat as elegantly as she could. Her empty, silver dish and shiny utensils glared back at her, and she paused, wondering why Rufus wasn’t offering her food just yet. Soothly, this man had no manners, and he really wasn’t good company.

Clearing his throat once his ‘guest’ was seated before himself, Rufus snapped a few fingers. It did well to beckon an older man dressed in a dark suit, and he scuttled into the dining hall as he held a large bottle of alcohol for Rufus. Popping out the cork, he gripped the stem of Rufus’ crystal glass, pouring into the cup a yellow-white liquid midway before Rufus growled at him so barbarically to cease.

Bowing, the subservient man practically ran towards Cloud, pouring the same beverage for her as he had for Rufus.

While she watched as the bubbles fizzed about while her cup was filled, Cloud heard a small voice at the back of her head warning her that perhaps she was being drugged. After all, she was now a ‘woman’, living in a woman’s world. That was a genuine fear some women had, and she wasn’t ignorant to it to be weary of it for a moment. Logic thankfully informed her that since Rufus was drinking and sipping on the beverage calmly without having any adverse effects, she wouldn’t be harmed.

Food was offered, next, but Rufus had already indicated what he wanted, helping himself to heaps of meat, grinning while his chefs and servants only were allowed to stand in silence, staring submissively and meekly at their feet. The air was stuffy, suddenly, and despite the lovely blend of food and spices tickling her olfactory bulbs in tantalizing manners, Cloud knew there was more lingering beneath the surface.

Rufus was a ticking time bomb, set to go off if anyone did the slightest thing wrong that he didn’t wish to put up with. From previous experience, the workers and servants knew that as they didn’t even breathe loudly out of a strong fear of upsetting the President’s bratty progeny.

In many ways, it seemed that the deceased President Shinra was far better than his own son…what a laugh. Risible irony, indeed.

When he’d helped himself to all he could eat, as though remembering Cloud’s presence in the dining hall, Rufus rolled his eyes in a petty moue of annoyance.

“Well? Aren’t you going to eat?” Tapping his feet on the floor impatiently, he whined, “We haven’t all day.”

Moodily, Cloud fired back while selecting and gathering some salad and gravy onto her silver plate, “Aren’t you even curious to know my name?” Pausing when she knew she’d slipped and gone too far, she swiftly bemoaned, “I mean, a man should ask a lady her name before inviting her to his private dining quarters…”

Her utensils clicked and clattered over her plate as she pushed her food around as opposed to eating much of it. Since an unnerving silence had permeated in the air between them from one end of the table to the next, Cloud tried making up for it and tried suppressing how badly it made her feel while she created as much noise as she could to distract herself.

Eyes roving over her skin and face in equal turn, Rufus had more than eyeful of her cleavage before he scooped up some grains and rice into his spoon and munched on them. Chewing for a moment, once through with his quiet mastication, he dabbed at his lips with his red handkerchief draped over his lap. He truly made it seemed so delicate, and while his table manners were refined, his intentions weren’t.

Cradling his whine glass close, he snidely quipped at Cloud, “Madam, if I wanted your opinion, I would have given it to you.”

Boorish, piggish, tasteless, reviling all in one go. She’d been expecting something like this from Rufus. He was nothing short of a crass, shrewd monster who knew how to dress in fancy clothes. Beneath his mask, he was utterly cruel and devious as they came.

She hadn’t realized just how scornfully she’d been channeling her deathly glares at her own plate, when Rufus barked at her in a clipped tone, “Your food’s getting colder.”

Throwing her utensils down loudly on purpose, Cloud shrugged coolly as she muttered in a dry tone of voice, “I lost my appetite; I’m no longer hungry.”

This seemed to delight and please Rufus to hear, so sadistically. Cutting bits through his steak, he consumed his meal while eyeing Cloud between bites. Something in the way he devoured his food so wolfishly and greedily spoke volumes about his true intentions. If Cloud didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have assumed that the hungry way he was sizing her up was anything less than demeaning.

Perhaps he wished he could scarf her down…he was feeding off her fear and anger as it was, behaving true to his monstrous nature.

Sipping the rest of his drink and then wiping his lips, Rufus leaned back in his chair as he randomly deduced for himself, “You have questions for me, and I have my fair share of them for you.” Sitting still, he held up a finger as he listed them all off while grinning ferally at Cloud.

Grin oozing malicious thoughts and desires behind his well-composed demeanor, Rufus hissed sibilantly, “Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you interested in the work that goes on, here?” Chuckling, he added, “I’d like to know as much about someone I’m fond of keeping around, I’ll have you know, but I wager all those questions are burning in your mind, too.”

It would be better and wiser to talk, rather than brood away, Cloud supposed. Stumped as she was regarding how it came to be that Rufus Shinra still hadn’t picked up on her real identity, she sat forward in her seat as she asked, “What would you like to know?”

Pleased to no measurable degree, Rufus resembled a feral wildcat as he grinned widely at Cloud. Eyebrows set in a thin line, his nostrils flared, his cheekbones revealed themselves prominently, and he seemed quite malicious.

Not pleasantly at all, he purred a hair above a whisper, “Let’s just start from the beginning, shall we?”


	5. Frantic, Quick, Stifled

The demoralizing effect of imprisonment within her new body was nothing in comparison to how trapped Cloud felt as she sat across the lengthy table from Rufus Shinra. Making it his entire goal in life to create notions of discomfort within the young female, Rufus practically mocked her, a vicious gleam coruscating in his blue eyes which now seemed so icy in every way.

Shuddering once, Cloud recovered from her minor state of displeasure, ready for Rufus’ onslaught and slew of horrific questions aimed at interrogating her, no doubt. Psychologically, she knew she had to prepare herself for his tricks and games, and she anticipated the very worst to come.

What she hadn’t been prepared for, was Rufus taking his time observing her, drawing out the tension and pregnant silence. The sadistic political leader grinned while he toyed with his food, moving the scraps back and forth at random. This accomplished nothing short of driving Cloud quite mad, but she bit down hard on her tongue and forced a pained smile onto her face.

As she bore it all, Rufus finally sighed, releasing his fork and placing it on the side of his plate. Tedium wove over his handsome face as he crisply inquired, “Where do you come from, Miss…Miss?” Waving, he snorted as he degraded her, “Your name matters not. You have a pretty face, and that’s only half of what interests me.”

Disgusted and disgruntled, Cloud pulled a moue of execrable contempt because of Rufus’ appalling words. Yes, she realized how she looked, how she was dressed, and how that lured in most men. Though well aware of that, she hadn’t considered the possibility of Rufus being interested in her for that reason, alone. As shrewd and callous as he was, he didn’t seem like he would stoop and beg for a dalliance…would he?

Panicking as she considered the possibilities, Cloud wished she had more power and speed at her side to lunge across the table. She wanted more than anything to be able to bury her fork into Rufus’ eyes, and then slit his throat with a carving knife…

Chuckling with delectation as he roused her from her fit of dreaming, Rufus studied his fingernails intently, resorting to silence once more. Clearing his throat, he then waved his hand, indicating to Cloud that it was her turn to speak.

Stiffly, she answered, “Torako. My name is Torako.”

“Hmm…where do you come from, Torako?”

Swiftly, Cloud replied waspishly, “Costa del Sol.”

Immediately, Rufus fired back, “Oh? That’s intriguing; I hadn’t thought you’d belong there, seeing as you seem more of the Modeoheim type.”

Meeting his eyes, Cloud felt her guts squirming in disgust when Rufus almost grinned hungrily, lips quite red after he’d taken a sip of his expensive wine.

Cleverly, he stated with every intent to insult, “Most frigid bitches seem to originate from an equally cold, frigid town, you see.”

Set off at once, Cloud pushed back her seat, hands slamming down on the table. The sound of her flesh batting against the thick wood of the dining table echoed like a death knell everywhere in the large dining hall. It struck her point and symbolic message loud and clear, with Rufus miffed as he sneered at her in sheer disapproval.

“Sit. Down.”

Shaking her head, Cloud argued firmly, “I don’t think so.” Waving around randomly at nothing in particularly, she complained abrasively, “I don’t want to spend more of my time being insulted by you, sir. I’m sorry.”

Beaming at her, Rufus seemed to be able to prove he was capable of recovering quite smoothly. He didn’t show much consideration for her feelings as he snickered fiendishly before sitting back to gloat at her abject misery.

“Well, aren’t you a feisty one?” Licking his lips, he grunted, “I knew there was a reason I was stricken by you…you…” Eyes wandering her form appreciatively, he almost salivated as he whispered seductively, “You know, you almost remind me of someone, Torako…a young man…with similar hair and eye color…”

Her stomach immediately dropped to her knees. Fingers and toes stiff, sweat seeped out of her pores, the fine hair running sparsely over the back of her neck stood on end, and she forgot to breathe while she sensed her heart leaping ahead many beats. Blood pooled and thrummed in her ears, her eyelids twitched, and she felt her mouth turning dry.

She knew Rufus was referring to Cloud Strife as a man. They’d already met, before, and due to their violently charged battle, Cloud ascertained that Rufus had kept her male form in the back of his mind for some time. Here wasn’t a man who easily forgot; he knew precisely how to terrify and intimidate her, and his methods had already worked while she released a strained gasp.

Raising his head upon hearing her cry, Rufus nonchalantly inquired, “Whatever’s the matter, Torako?” Dipping his head to one side, he beamed at her before adding in a phony act of shock, “Why, you’re quite pale, Torako! You need rest!”

Hands quivering, she draped them over her stomach while she winced in complete discomfort. Though she hadn’t consumed much, she knew she could vomit, if the opportunity dropped into her lap to leave here in one piece.

Snapping his fingers, Rufus hooted, “Oh, I’ll tell you what. If you can answer one little question, I promise I’ll be generous and let you return to your loyal friends for the night.” Clasping his hands in his lap, Rufus resembled a large feline ready to chomp down over its prey.

Lips curving up in a creepy smile, he didn’t hesitate to ask pointedly, “Just tell me, dear…have you ever heard of a young infantryman named Cloud Strife?”

This hadn’t shocked her, yet it had, all the same. The flags were raised high in the air, and she felt her world crumbling apart as she read between his lines and sensed a morbid aura and dangerous signs rising to the surface.

When she’d failed to provide a response on time, Rufus pulled a face that resembled pouting. Lips puckered, almost, his eyes turned round before he hummed. “No? Hmm…well, don’t be silent all night, Torako.”

Playing her cards of dishonesty to the best of her abilities, Cloud whined, “No…I haven’t heard of him. I’m not—”

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you, Torako?” Interrupting her the way he had so swiftly, Rufus left next to no room for her reply. Like a phantom, he’d risen from his seat, crossing over the large distance between his end of the table and hers. Feet hardly making a sound as he floated near her, Rufus snatched her wrist in a hand, then held her limb up to his lips.

Not having ever been treated this way by anyone, before, Cloud fell into heavy shock. Rooted and petrified on the spot, she wasn’t capable of any form of movement, knees and joints locking into place while she felt like a trapped prisoner for the second time within her own mind and body.

Eating up her frightened expressions as quickly as they came, Rufus hungrily dipped the tip of his nose against her wrist. Nuzzling the veins and pulse, as her lifeblood throbbed against his nose, he turned his face so his lips hovered close to her veins, instead. Much like a happy feline cuddling and curling its face against its owner for intimacy and affection, Rufus never ceased inhaling her clean scent.

Shutting his eyes with pure zeal and enjoyment, Rufus ignored how frightened and jarred she was due to his complex and unsettling behavior. Rather than respecting her boundaries and backing off when Cloud struggled, the mean-spirited man fastened himself onto her form like glue.

Scenting and inhaling her perfume and skin cream from her dainty wrist, Rufus slowly cracked an eyelid open, gazing at her intensely before he mused, “I do wonder…you could be his twin sister…”

Wanting to desperately change the topic of the conversation, Cloud hung on the edge of panic and anxiety as she whined, “Please…let me go…I want to retire to my own rooms…”

Grinning, Rufus pleasantly soothed her wrist, massaging it with a few fingers as he drew away mildly and spoke down at her limb rather than directly at Cloud. “Why, you could stay, if you wanted…do you want that? Hmm?” Licking his lips, tongue then almost lolling out to touch her wrist, he whispered, “Would you like to spend the night with me at your side?”

Knowing it of course was going to come to such a disgusting notion beforehand, Cloud shifted, crossing her legs as she felt her hidden blade coldly touching her thigh. She wished she could unsheathe it now and tear Rufus apart with it, but she shockingly held herself well together as she snarled while snatching her hand abruptly and forcefully away from Rufus.

He released her as he snickered, holding his hands at his sides before he bowed sarcastically. “Well, woman can be tough to please, as they say. Why would you be any different?”

Taking a step back as she eyed the doors she’d entered the room from, Cloud protested, “I don’t appreciate this treatment, sir.”

The double-edged sword implied more than Rufus’ conduct, and she hoped he would be able to decipher her true meaning while she pressed herself into the table, wondering if she had time to snatch the concealed weapon before he noticed.

As she toyed with the idea back and forth in her frazzled mind, she decided against it when Rufus leaned into her, though he never touched her while choosing to observe her closely as though she were a rare creature.

“Humph, well, seeing as you find my flesh so reviling, I am inclined to accept it, but in turn, I must ask you one thing.”

Praying it wouldn’t be anything sexual or perverse, Cloud stiffly pushed out between clenched teeth, “Go ahead.”

Somehow, Rufus managed to make only his leering rather sexual as he asked her in a gently soothing voice, “Have you ever heard of Avalanche?” Holding up a hand quickly, he interrupted with a dull threat, “Don’t bother lying to me. Have you or have you not heard of Avalanche? The thorn in my damn side…”

Yes, she knew of Avalanche. She _was_ an active, loyal member. Not wanting to test whether Rufus was bluffing or not, Cloud wanted to come up with a half truth, at best. She didn’t want the psychotic maniac of a leader wearing her down, harming her, torturing her with the possibility of sexual assault on the side. She needed to escape this unscathed so she could rescue the hostages, war prisoners, the wounded…her people needed her help!

Aiming to be of better use to them, unbeknownst to her true intentions, she stared straight into the infamous President’s stony cold eyes as she confessed, “I have heard everything from the media, and I fully believe what your father said regarding Avalanche. They are the enemy, aren’t they?”

Cloud’s words shocked herself, and even stuck down Rufus’ arrogance. Shaken as he was, he couldn’t contain his awe as his breath hitched in his throat, and his chest rose before falling abruptly. The oddity in his conduct displayed there didn’t go undetected by himself as he tugged on his dark tie before his eyes darted nervously around the room.

Supposing she’d been more manipulative than she’d initially suspected and aimed to be, Cloud backed off as she hissed, “I…I’m s-sorry…I misspoke?”

Grimacing at her words, Rufus digressed vehemently, “No…you seem like the sheltered sort…more than I can tolerate.” Hanging his head, a stray bang fell from the rest of his carefully arranged and parted, sandy-colored hair, coloring and shadowing his features to feed into providing a more rabid look about himself.

Beneath the surface, this normally-calm, knowledgeable man was a true beast…

Heels clicking as she pulled her hand out of his slimy grasp when he touched her cold limb once more, Cloud hissed, “Let me go, now.”

Obediently, though not out of sheer respect for her mindset and emotions, Rufus released her, lips twitching as he stood tall and huffed. “Hmm. You don’t seem to be lying, you don’t want my money, and you don’t require anything in the way of a physical relationship, either.” Dismissively, he concluded more for himself, “You’re of no use to me…at least not at this point, wench.”

Seething, Cloud ground her molars together so hard, that pain shot into her jaw. “Wench? You stupid—”

Clapping his hands, Rufus crisply barked over his shoulder, “See this woman out, if you will.”

Immediately, heavy feet shuffled behind Cloud, and a large hand slammed down on the center of her back, before she was spun around forcefully like a toy. Though she was dizzy from the rapid movement, when she peered up angrily, she nearly lost her nerve when Heidegger towered over her, smugly grinning in serene pleasure at her expense.

“Glad to see you again after such a short period of time, Missy.”

[``~~``]

Furious with her lack of progress, even though she’d been within a few feet of Rufus Shinra, Cloud began cursing both herself and the despicable political leader as she stormed down in a flurry of pure anger from the President’s Suite all the way to the hidden stairwell near the elevators. She hadn’t bothered with the elevators, wanting to take out her rage and disappointment on her own body in the form of overexerting herself through exercise.

She had to descend at least another nine levels, first, but she didn’t care. Rufus may not have caught onto her real identity as Cloud Strife, and for that, she’d given herself well earned credit. Still, she was loathed to admit that all the questions she’d held in her mind hadn’t even come close to being answered. Avalanche would know nothing new about the secrets of the Cannon. Junon and its Underwater Reactor were off-limits, both physically and metaphorically in every sense, and they were stuck, thanks to her ineptitude.

She’d gained nothing…she’d lost everything and the trade-off had been for so little…

Fury became Cloud as she flew down to the seventh level, the stairs spiraling and giving her nausea. She held onto her stomach, willing herself not to peer over the dark railing down below. There was still a way left to go, and she was so angry…

Releasing a strained noise caught in the back of her throat since she’d been subjected to Rufus’ scorn, she balled her hands into fists, trying to bring them down over the thick banister. Stopping herself midway when she foresaw how badly it would cause her own limbs so much unnecessary harm, Cloud froze, biting on her lower lip as she mulled over her true feelings.

Was she really that weak? Was she losing so much? What of the weird water that had caused all this chaos to begin with? Would she ever gain her normal life and old body back?

Her eyeballs stung as she thought of it. A lump was rising in her throat, and she had a difficult time swallowing it down while her vision turned dewy and foggy. She couldn’t see a damn thing, and her mouth had gone completely dry.

Sniffling, she dabbed the back of a hand over her eyes, trying to shield away even from her own conscience how she’d been able to break down and cry…just like a petulant child…

_Get it together! Now’s not the time to break apart! Gotta keep it together!_

The reminder and self-perpetuated encouragement had always done the trick, like familiar medicine that warmed and soothed her up from the inside within seconds. She was smiling to herself, at least, and she felt she had her energy back to head to her room and come up with a new plan. There was still time to do such a thing, and she had Vincent’s more organized, clever brain on her side, at least.

Satisfied with that, Cloud shifted away from the railing, heading down the flight of steps to the sixth floor. Midway on her journey, as she kept her eyes down at her feet so she wouldn’t trip, among the white steps, right from nowhere, she suddenly caught two booted feet rooted right before herself.

Halting before she crashed into the dark figure, as Cloud zoned in on the familiar footwear, a feral scowl naturally edged its way over her face. Without her own knowledge, all the hairs on her soft body rose, and she began turning rigid and tight in her posture. Knees and legs locking into place, fingers coiling around the banister, she hated that she recognized who this was. The shadow was tall as it loomed over her, carrying along with itself something so sinister and vile…

Chin and jaw quivering, unbeknownst to herself, due to her heightened emotions and alert senses, Cloud refused to meet the eyes of the man she despised more than she could ever imagine. She was gazing somewhere in the distance past his large, broad shoulders, vision unfocused and hazy as she felt a million, conflicting ideas slamming into her head at once, paired with many questions which sent her into a huge state of concern.

Why now? Why here? What did he want from her? Was she to attack? Should she flee? Could she call out for help? Was this a figment of her exhausted mind as it played tricks on her?

Tremulously, she gushed out the infernal name, almost as impulsively and naturally as breathing came to herself. “Sephiroth.”

She’d seen him, before…when she was dancing…but he was clearly here again before her eyes, and this time, it didn’t seem like he was going to disappear when she blinked. Cloud had opened and closed her eyes a few times, just praying this was all as unreal as it appeared. He was always there watching her, and like an immovable object planted in her way, he posed as the worst of obstacles, and her greatest threat.

It was just the two of them, now.

Though Sephiroth’s stature hadn’t changed, there lingered a rather knowing, yet enigmatic appeal painted and sculpted right in the center of his entrancing eyes. It drew Cloud in, ground her up, tormented her soul, and spat her back out. Sephiroth held such power and had exerted it a few times so elegantly that perhaps it was a second nature for him, Cloud supposed.

Deep down, it irked her, as her mind wandered in a million directions, all of which warned herself that it was highly likely that Sephiroth somehow knew deep down who she was. His emerald eyes pierced through her ‘mask’, bore into her heart, and seemed to read her like an open book.

There was no hiding, here. Fighting may have been her safest, best option, especially if Sephiroth wished to land the killing blow, first.

Maybe Rufus Shinra hadn’t been able to sense who she really was, but Cloud held not a trace of a doubt when it came to the formerly infamous SOLDIER. He was born and bred for sniffing out lies and inconsistencies. He was the strongest, the most malicious, the most sinister, and the cruelest creature on all of Gaia. As Aerith had correctly stated, everything about him was so wrong, and now, he was standing mere inches away from Cloud with his Masamune held down at his side.

The threat of the deadly, quick weapon he favored wielding was countered with the one Cloud had strapped to her thigh. She knew it would be rather bizarre to lift her dress back at the slit and unsheathe it, but propriety be damned to hell, she hated Sephiroth, and she didn’t want him to sense her true identity. Knowing she couldn’t get very far behaving in front of Sephiroth as she had in front of Rufus, Cloud’s crazed thoughts began running in circles.

Fight? Kill him? Run away?

Shuddering when Sephiroth took half a step towards her, Cloud felt his shadow choking and smothering her, the oxygen leaving her lungs as though a large vacuum had somehow been built into the stairwell. Everything felt so large, yet so small…

Her head was spinning, she knew she was suffering from a dizzy spell, yet her senses were sharp enough to hear Sephiroth’s shocked words spilling from his lips.

“Have we met, before?”

….

The statement that’d rolled out of Sephiroth’s mouth left Cloud feeling dazed. Wrapped in her own vitriol and poisonous past with the One Winged Angel, naturally, the younger warrior assumed at first that Sephiroth was merely toying with her as he always had done. Fury was the only thing welcome in her mind, and her emotions took over for her actions as they guided her to act out irrationally. She’d thought of this as nothing more than a mere game to Sephiroth; he knew she was Cloud Strife, and he was toying with her.

Things never changed.

Hissing abrasively as she reached for her blade, Cloud drew it out in one swipe, slicing through the air with every intent to cut Sephiroth’s damn throat. Unfortunately, he’d long since anticipated and read through her attack, swiftly dodging to the left as he inched out of her way effortlessly.

Reminded of the very last time she’d fought Sephiroth, Cloud was beside herself with contemptable rage for the man as she swiftly recovered before she lost him. Rounding herself and pivoting her body around midway, she chopped at him once more, but he blocked her attack as he slammed the Masamune down on the edge of her katana. The cold flash of metal rang in the air, and as Cloud knocked against Sephiroth’s Masamune as hard as she could with all her strength, he only took two steps back from her.

The distance that’d been created between them infuriated her. It was a symbol, at least to Cloud. The gap between herself and Sephiroth was a manifestation of the psychological and deadly space that lingered on as they engaged in their age-old game of ‘cat and mouse’. She would never be able to catch him, and that’s what he wished to communicate. Whether she was in the body of a man or a woman, she would always measure less in the eyes of the world, and in the order of things as they were set, no one would rise above Sephiroth.

Now, Cloud’s anger had matched the intensity and raging heat of a thousand suns blasting down over the planet, immolating and smoldering it into tiny pieces. Her ego was just as fragile, with the pieces burnt to a crisp at Sephiroth’s will and behest.

Livid beyond imagination, Cloud understood and made peace with a deep-rooted genesis for her next outburst. She wanted to see for just _once_ that her actions would shake and stir Sephiroth. Oh, what she would give so freely and energetically just to witness his smug, smarmy, self-righteous grin die away…

Screaming her head off, she ran at him once more, blade drawn back over her head. Hoping to terrify and intimidate him in some way, she tried to slash through his uniform, but Sephiroth was once again moving at the speed of lightning.

In a flash so quick her eyes never tracked and traced, he stuck out his elbow while he took a step to the right, clearing himself out of her line of attack. She zipped by him, and he bashed her in the ribs with his sharp elbow. As soon as their bones made contact, the wind had been knocked clean out of Cloud. She went skidding over to the edge of the steps, feet dangling as she lost her balance in a split second.

Her toes were the last to leave the comfort and support of the top step. Gravity pulled her body down the flight of steps she was currently standing over, and with wide eyes and an open jaw, Cloud went sailing down below. She didn’t even scream as she crashed onto her side, blade scattering somewhere out of her grip along the downward spiral. Her body rolled over at least four times before she crashed with her back against the wall, the only force of a solid object which had thankfully ceased her deadly fall.

Sephiroth softly floated down near her, landing an inch before her nose. Boots clicking on the floor, he trailed the tip of his sharp Masamune over the tiles, as though threatening her with the screeching sounds, alone.

Roaring as she refused to give into his tactics, Cloud sprang up on her feet. Though she knew she was going to sport nasty bruises all over her body in the morning, her potent vitriol fueled herself as her adrenaline shot into her veins like an addictive drug. Confidence boosting exponentially due to her raw strength, the stentorian woman clenched her hands in fists, and she tried punching Sephiroth.

Hardly moving out of her way, Sephiroth evaded her attacks and blocked them as he pressed over the back of her fists with his Masamune. Locking her there in place, with all the force in his body, he drew back his right hand, and he slapped her across the face.

This greatly annoyed Cloud. She wasn’t pissed because she’d been slapped, however; she felt he wasn’t even trying to hurt her. Perhaps he’d been going too easy on her because she was female…

Meeting the challenge, Cloud gripped the leather straps of Sephiroth’s uniform in the middle, trying to bash her forehead into his nose to cause some damage and catch him off guard. Again, however, she was proven quite wrong, much to her own chagrin.

Arrogance bled over Sephiroth’s face as he gripped her by the neck, stepped onto her right leg to hold her in place, then snagged the open v-neckline of her dress with the tip of his Masamune. Shoving her harshly, he bashed her shoulders and back into the wall. Her skull knocked into the tiles, and she saw stars through her hot tears.

It hurt. She’d mistakenly assumed the water would protect her and give her strength to withstand this, but that’d been ridiculous notions she’d entertained, once. The pain wasn’t any greater or less than the times she’d engaged in battle with Sephiroth. All the same, it hurt in every way, and she wished she could retaliate in some form to defend herself.

Still clutching and clinging to her, Sephiroth unforgivingly raised her off the floor a few inches, ramming her into the wall a few times with his Masamune. He never cut into her skin with it, though he was ironically causing grief to her body, anyway. His strong, right hand wrapped around her slender neck, slowly squeezing…

Fighting through the odd paradox, Cloud tried kicking him, but he pressed her into the wall as he snarled, “You know my name?”

Knowing she had to come up with something while her life flashed before her eyes, Cloud gasped out as coherently as she could, “I…I…read…a-about…you…about…Shinra…SOLDIER…”

Blinking a few times at her, Sephiroth’s smug grin didn’t disappear completely, but his eyes took on a more serious and more sinister glint within their slitted orbs. The shade of green turned darker, almost indicative of some internal change occurring within Sephiroth.

Perhaps he was onto something…hoping that was far from the case, and that her overactive imagination was playing tricks on her weary body and heart, Cloud tried fighting for air while she gaped like a fish out of water.

Fingers releasing her slowly, Sephiroth then opened his palm around his Masamune, and in one go, with his right hand, he let Cloud drop heavily to the floor. She crumpled into a tiny fetal position, coughing harshly while clutching at her throat. Fighting for air, she blinked up at him in surprise, wondering why he hadn’t decapitated her yet. By all accounts, knowing him as well as she had due to their illustriously dark past, she had been waiting for him to spill her blood as though it were nothing.

Sephiroth should’ve done that…he should’ve ended her life already…what was he waiting for, then?

Torn between wanting to voice this and gathering her strength to make a break for it, Cloud hung there on the floor, her dress filthy, smudged and smeared with dirt, and tattered due to the roughhousing she’d engaged in with Sephiroth. Her hairdo had crumpled apart, falling out of the small updo bun Reno had worked hard to tie it back in. Now, the tendrils fell, cascading about her face and wavering like whisps in the light air conditioning all over the stairwell.

Distraught as one could ever be, Cloud gathered herself onto her feet, swaying as she clutched the wall for support. Though she held fear in her heart when it came to being faced with her greatest adversary unarmed, she’d long decided that if he’d wanted to have ended her life, he would’ve done so many times over. Something was clearly preventing that…

Standing to her full height, when she pressed her back against the flat wall to fix her posture after tumbling down the steps so roughly, the pain returned triple fold and jarred herself. Her bones were snapping from the inside out, the excruciating torment told her so. Pushing past it, she doggedly pursued whatever Sephiroth was willing to offer in his stoic gaze.

A man of few words and seldom expressions, he may have been, but she’d been familiar with his routines and patterns long enough to ascertain that he was unsettled by her identity, her behavior, and her raw fury during their scuffle.

Nodding sharply at her, Sephiroth calmly stated, “I don’t want to waste my time on you; it’s beneath my skills and powers.”

The truest spark of anger was recently ignited within Cloud, immediately. She didn’t know why, but Sephiroth dismissively tossing aside her worth as an opponent simply drove her up the walls with a new kind of frenzy she’d never encountered, before. She was less than a grain of sand in his eyes, and she despised him so much more for belittling and underestimating her. He’d done this plenty of times during their Shinra Electric Power Company training days together.

When would she ever be worthy?

Feeling a rising lump in her throat after it’d started in her chest, she thought she tasted metallic, coppery blood in her mouth. She wasn’t surprised; he’d fought her quite severely, and she’d given it her all after being caught unaware and unprepared for a proper battle.

Resorting to handling it like a mature adult while glaring hatefully at the face of the demon she’d wanted to hunt down for years, Cloud’s arrogance seeped through her eyes, the core tugging Sephiroth in magnetically as he was drawn to her fiery, mako-colored hues. Though she was livid and set on targeting him for destruction, no doubt already rehearsing the process and dreary details in her mind, Sephiroth’s demeanor suddenly shifted.

His focus lingered steadfastly right on the expressions flitting about through her cobalt eyes, though she never picked up on it as he studied her for what seemed like hours. They never blinked; they stared. She glared with bitter resentment and hatred, while he remained transfixed and almost obsessively stricken as he openly gawked at her.

Trembling from head to toe, when she couldn’t stand it anymore, she hissed thinly, “What. What are you looking at?”

Narrowing his slitted eyes dangerously, there came an instance, however short, where Sephiroth seemed stuck for providing an answer. Put on the spot and backed into a corner, he didn’t know how to reply, and his answer hovered in the way his slitted, viperous pupils turned mildly round and ‘normal’.

Instantly, as soon as it’d arrived, it was gone. Stoic and stolid as before, he kept to his frigid, icy demeanor as he scoffed and looked down at her with his taller height to his advantage.

Gripping his Masamune powerfully, Sephiroth dragged it backwards, far out of Cloud’s way. His ultimate message to her here was that he didn’t wish to engage in battle, nor did he want to harm her. That was more than enough to drive the young woman quite mad, though she refrained from unleashing her murderous attacks.

“Humph,” Sephiroth pompously huffed at her in one clean breath. “Trash grovels at my feet, quite often, as its nature depicts and demands so…but you’re more than that; you’re unusual.” Poignantly, he leaned into her, the bits of his long, clean hair tickling her cheeks and neck as it dangled over her skin enough to irritate it.

Ignoring her discomfort, Sephiroth’s serious expression petrified Cloud. Akin to being placed under a magical spell or curse, every part of her body hearkened to Sephiroth’s features, his vocal tone, his breathing, and even the way his name sounded at the back of her mind while she let him rise to the highest level of her state of consciousness. He was becoming the only one she was slowly obsessing over, but there wasn’t anything she could do to prevent it.

Hanging there, barely self-aware as she should’ve been, Cloud completely disregarded the loud buzzing of the security alert system, followed by hotel staff and security blaring on the intercom for all the guests in the hotel to return to their rooms at once, lock their doors, and wait until further notice before emerging.

She never heard the words: ‘Security breach’; she could only see and hear Sephiroth…suddenly, he was somehow in the middle of it all…he was the center of her small, rapidly shrinking universe…

Puzzled, himself, Sephiroth basked in the sizzling, sparkling bits of electrical threads weaving the way between his body and Cloud’s. Unable to draw away from her eyes, especially, he got lost in the messy quagmire of them while Cloud gazed up at him relentlessly.

“Your eyes…” Pointing at them, he finished, “…there’s so much raw insolence and impudence in them…”

Moving himself closer, Sephiroth dared to ask in a mysterious breath, “Your name…what is it? You must tell me…” A promise of another encounter between them lingered in his eyes and the way he gaped, and though he hadn’t ever stated the words, they were heavily implied in his mannerisms.

Swallowing nervously, Cloud fought past the twists and knots in her chest and stomach, frowning as she replied, “T-Torako…I’m Torako.”

Sephiroth didn’t seem to mind her faltering and stuttering upon delivering the reply. His eyes shined brighter, and he began smiling like a predator before its prey. Hair brushing over hers as he loomed over Cloud, a knowing and cunning smirk painted its way onto his face as he flashed his white teeth before her.

Releasing a strange squeak of a noise, internally, Cloud chanted messily, _You liar! Tell him your real name! He must know who you are!_

Why hadn’t she been truthful? After all, perhaps admitting it would catch him unaware, giving her the element of surprise back in her court. Maybe she could’ve used it perfectly to take him down, but she’d oddly passed off the opportunity on a whim and rehearsed notion that she was ‘Torako’?

Voice akin to honey glazing over everything, Sephiroth sweetly cooed, “Torako? What a pretty name…” Boots crunching over tile, the way Sephiroth moved was almost implying how he wished he could step over her bones and break her neck. Hungrily, he purred in her ear when he bent himself over her frame, “What a pretty name indeed.”

Her body didn’t belong to herself, anymore. Maybe she was cursed, possessed, or maybe she was falling ill. Either way, Cloud knew that had she been in the proper mindset, she would’ve lashed out and decked him as hard as she could right in the smug, self-satisfied face of his. But she couldn’t. For whatever unfathomable reason that was so undefined it couldn’t be real, Cloud wasn’t capable of any form of movement. She stood there, inert like a rock, allowing Sephiroth to grin while he turned his head to the side, resting his chin a few inches over her shoulder.

Inhaling, he scented her, eyes glowing viciously green. At the peak of his enjoyment, his nostrils flared, and his expression took on a more sinister reveal. She never saw it when he smirked with the foulest and cruelest intentions.

Drawing back when he decided he’d experienced and sampled plenty of her scent, Sephiroth’s right hand slid over near her back, though she never caught onto his plans. Every so clever and cunning, he kept up his smooth grin, suave and seductive as he looped his arms about her waist in one second.

Before she had time to blink, Cloud saw Sephiroth draping his arm almost protectively around her midriff. Empowered by her rage, she made to hit him, but was rudely interrupted when doors all around the other floors opened and shut loudly. The foundations of the hotel were shaking, as though the building itself was coming to life. A second later, a loud alarm went off, piercing through the air and knocking into Cloud’s sensitive eardrums abrasively.

Gasping in fear, she hooked her fingers into Sephiroth’s pauldrons when she noticed he’d easily lifted her at least five inches into the air. Holding her with perfect ease as if she weighed next to nothing, the athletic male sneered a cutting sneer at her while he positioned her over the railing.

Peering down below the rest of the way, Cloud’s stomach tossed and churned biliously. She counted many levels she still had to travel, yet Sephiroth was adamant on dangling her over the railing like a rag doll…

Screeching while she kicked at him in pathetically weak attempts to wriggle free, Cloud prayed he wouldn’t do what she seriously suspected he would. Shrieking pitifully, she begged, “No! Don’t you dare! Please!”

The ceiling was hovering right above her head, and she hardly had to look up to see the fancy pot lights beaming and burning warmly. Sephiroth was still hoisting her higher and higher, muscles flexing impressively while he leered so cruelly at her, eating up all her fear for whatever it was worth.

Tilting his head back as he peered up at her frightened features, Sephiroth didn’t seem bothered by her screams while he hoisted the distraught woman over the railing and dangled her into the space below.

Taking one final look into her eyes, as the alarms blared on continuously, Sephiroth mouthed something to Cloud, but she never caught onto what it was. Soon, he released her, and she tumbled through the air, her piercing cries increasing as she became a prey to gravity.


	6. Above the Dungeon

Fingers pointing up at Sephiroth, Cloud screeched uncontrollably while the stairs flew past her frightened eyes. She was tumbling and falling, and her guts were swarming with the fear of what was to come. She knew it was an inevitable fact that she would crash, break all the bones in her body, and soon be rendered paralyzed.

No!

Refusing that as her fate, the fighter within Cloud dug into the lining of her dress for the small bit of rope she’d brought along with herself. She’d lined and stitched it into the small fabric of the pocket beneath her rump, but for an entirely different purpose. Before, she’d also wanted to strangle Rufus as a means of keeping her hands clean so she couldn’t be implicated in his murder. Now, she could use the rope for something else…

Ceasing her screaming, she used her fingernails to tear into the underside of the dress near her back, yanking it in one go. The cloth gave way immediately, causing her to wince as she noticed how easily someone else could’ve stripped her if they wished to…frowning past the perverse thoughts, since she knew they held no use for herself, here, she yanked out the entire length of the rope, straightening it as much as she could.

Swiftly, she looped it into a small noose, tying the knot within mere seconds. The solid floor was looming closer; death would be instantly upon herself if she didn’t act, now. Refusing to be a crying victim, Cloud shouted in an angry war cry, flinging the rope as hard and as far as she could. Extending it, as well as her arm, she used the momentum and force her dominant limb provided well. Paired with her keen eyesight and perfect aim, she managed to expertly snag the rope over the railing of the second-floor stairwell.

Caught perfectly, there, it was now secure, and she tugged on it once while her speed and force of fall slowed down gradually. Feet dangling a few inches from the second level of the hotel, as Cloud had hung there in suspense, free of any danger, at least, she dipped her head back and shot a hateful glare at Sephiroth.

Leaning over the edge of the top floor’s banister, the One Winged Angel who’d brought to her life so much havoc and grief only became a mere shadow while he gleamed down at her. They were staring right at each other, but the eye contact wasn’t maintained for long. The doors of all the private and security entrances were being unlocked, and shouting echoed all across the stairwell.

Backing away, Sephiroth became an entity of the shadows, disappearing from Cloud’s sight, but never her mind while the trail of his burning, glowing green eyes lingered long after his departure in her heart.

As the tetchy young woman began sliding down the length of her rope, occasionally peering up at the same spot she’d last seen him in, a deep voice penetrated through her skull. It riveted and shook it as the loud hum of a tenor tone broke through, speaking to her, yet also mocking her so caustically and corrosively. Although she recognized it as Sephiroth’s voice, she could never tell if he was whispering it nearby, or if he’d channeled it to her as he always had to wear her down.

_Abort the journey; you’re stuck!_

Because he had tried discouraging her, Cloud took it upon herself to see this through to the end even more. Landing on her feet, she released her hold on the rope, having no use for it anymore. Ducking and weaving between large crates and boxes stacked messily in the small area beneath the stairs, Cloud hid in the alcoves, timing her steps well until the staff door had opened, allowing for more guards and security team members to flock in.

They never saw her hiding where she was, but the moment they’d ascended the steps, Cloud ran out of her hiding spot and snuck in the door just as it was closing. The heavy door clicked shut after herself, sealing her away from their eyes. Still, she couldn’t help but feel something was off, and not about the situation, but about her body.

Gut lurching and heaving nauseously, she’d first assumed it was only so because of Sephiroth and his brutal attacks. However, when she tried crossing through the corridors towards her own room, things grew worse. She had to fight her way along the hall, nearly falling over many times.

Thinking it had to have been her shoes, she took off the annoying heels, holding them in a hand while her skull pounded and throbbed. Massaging it with her free hand, as she passed by a mirror hanging on a wall next to her own form, she paused as she tried examining herself for any severe damages.

Standing still as she could, she looked at her own reflection, gaping when she noticed her dress ripping and expanding. Her arms seemed…thicker, almost…more muscular…inhaling and exhaling deeply, she held onto her tenuous breath, her headache getting worse as the seconds ticked by. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat raced, but she wasn’t able to even blink away from the mirror.

Before her very eyes, she changed forms without any cause or trigger. Her hair changed from longer to shorter, the messy, unruly bangs fashioning back as her male form. Her height never changed, but her hips became slim, and her hourglass figure became stocky and masculine. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she swayed while she gasped, hearing her old, masculine voice flying past her lips…

What was going on?!

Torako was gone…no, she was still in the mirror! As Cloud stood there, mouth open in total awe and horror, he saw that Torako was now gazing back in complete terror, her expression matching his own. Her hair hung to her shoulders, but as Cloud touched his own hair, he saw that it was still short, and his dress was barely clinging to his form due to how he’d shifted and morphed into his muscular body. Torako still looked so lovely and beautiful in the mirror, her dress and makeup impeccable as before…

Could it be?

Swaying around, Cloud palmed his chest, but when he gazed down, he discovered it was flat. He didn’t need to look further to confirm he was his old self, again. He cried out, and his old voice answered back, making him nearly weep in joy.

Whatever the hell this was, he decided he would question it later. For now, he was grateful to be back, and he knew he had to escape the security team that would no doubt be covering the area within minutes. That was more important, so he forced himself to keep moving, even though he still felt traces of pain lingering all over his body.

The sounds of the alarms rang persistently about in Cloud’s skull like deadly drums, causing him to sway while he clutched his head in both hands. He was frozen to the bone, much the same way when he’d taken the first dive in the magical, unknown waters all those weeks ago. The frigid iciness caused his bones to rattle and shake, while his breathing became labored.

He had no energy to even blink, so he resorted to tightly shutting his eyes as he tried to drown out the blaring sirens and alarm bells out of his pounding skull. The halls seemed to grow longer, darker, and the walls were caving in. The ceiling even must’ve moved, for he felt his morbid sense of claustrophobia growing. Everything was spinning out of control, and not gradually, for that matter. Anything that had to go wrong immediately abided by its true nature, much to Cloud’s deep-seated chagrin and disappointment.

Nauseated as ever, he could only try and open his eyes, hoping that the image of himself he’d seen reflected in the icy surface of the clean mirror hadn’t been a figment of his overtired imagination. Though the line between dreams and reality often teased him, he needed to confirm from others that this case was different, and that for whatever reason, he was back and hopefully to stay as Cloud; not Torako.

Forcing his body to keep moving, he soon located their room in no time, hoping and praying that his friends were there anticipating his return. It all seemed clear, as the halls and the various doors were silent, so Cloud urged himself to push on forward.

Wanting to deliver the great news to Vincent, Rude, and Reno, Cloud ran for the door, hurriedly knocking. When no one responded after the third time he’d knocked, the golden-haired male took matters into his own hands as he turned the doorknob. As soon as the door had been pushed open midway, a blinding ray of pure, white light blasted into Cloud’s eyes. Assaulting him severely, it caused for the youth to shield his face from the severely potent rays before he was blinded.

Groaning, Cloud edged out of the doorway, wondering when this strange entity would leave. He could hardly blink, move, or even breathe, and he feared that if it persisted this way, he would perish…

There came an abrupt, sudden ‘bang’, and Cloud was shoved to the side. The warm glow of the light brusquely dissipated, leaving shadows and darkness in traces of normalcy, once more.

Was it safe to look, now?

Lowering his arms from his face, Cloud peered forth curiously, and the moment his vision had cleared, he nearly leapt off his feet and right into the ceiling. Terrified as he was, a strong sense of relief and familiarity took over almost instinctively when Cloud’s eyes took in the sight of someone he’d longed to see for nearly a year.

“Zack…”

Breathing out his old friend’s name, Cloud tore away at Zack, throwing himself onto his best friend. Was this all real, then? Was Zack really here? He was alive? How?!

Ignoring the million questions flying through his mind, Cloud felt his eyes welling up with thick tears, making it difficult to see while he wrapped his arms about his friend. Tangible as he was, Cloud wasn’t convinced just yet. He didn’t dare allow Zack to budge as he clung to the taller male, shaking him while breathing heavily just to still his racing heart.

“Zack!! Zack!”

Zack was definitely alive and there. His bodily warmth melded with Cloud’s, his heartbeat slammed against the shorter male’s, and his lifeblood was surging through his veins like a pit of lava. There was life and light in his eyes that radiated and reflected onto Cloud. The fact that Zack was returning his gestures and held onto him just as fiercely helped Cloud realize none of this was fake…

Trembling with inundated shock coursing through his body, Cloud began sobbing as he buried his face against Zack’s chest and shouted his name on repeat. It seemed to be the only word Cloud wanted to recite, right until arms furiously shook him until his head ached.

Seeing the walls, ceiling, and floor blurring in a blend of color as he was shaken wildly, Cloud inhaled crisply, hoping he wouldn’t end up sick all over himself. Blinking in unconstrained awe, he barely gasped out Zack’s name again, when another tall, dark-haired male ran by.

He had black hair just like Zack, but it wasn’t as unruly and spiky. He was wearing a first-class SOLDIER uniform, and as Cloud observed him, carefully taking in all his gear and items, he noticed that this warrior was wielding his Buster Sword…no, Zack’s Buster Sword!

Patting Zack’s shoulder, the tall, muscular male roared, “Let’s go! Junon’s under attack, and our orders are to protect and retrieve Dr. Hollander!” With that barked out curtly, the larger, faster male tore down the hall, leaving Zack and Cloud alone.

Sputtering in disbelief, warning bells blasted off in Cloud’s skull as he repeated to himself just what this first-class SOLDIER had stated. The name ‘Dr. Hollander’ snapped through his cerebellum, breeching past his amygdala, flaring his hippocampus with tons of signals as memories flooded in uncontrollably.

Gazing around as he clutched the side of his skull before he passed out there on the floor, Cloud felt tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. Dabbing at them with his fingers, he wondered when he’d broken out in tears once more. It was an unknown revelation to himself, and not one he cared enough about with all the panic and havoc that’d transformed into his world without warning.

There never could’ve been a way to prepare anyone for this. He thought he’d seen Zack briefly at the end of the world, but after battling with Sephiroth, listening to his odd, cryptic words, Cloud had been certain the entity was trying to confuse him and trick everyone. After all, it was always in Sephiroth’s nature to do this. Why would this case be any different?

Filled with his own doubts, Cloud momentarily tossed Sephiroth’s phrases and bizarre behavior aside for a moment as he just focused on Zack Fair. This young man was…alive and well! Something had happened, before. Cloud was quite sure of it whenever he’d tried sleeping at night, only to be assaulted with biting headaches and flashes of broken, tattered memories. As it all spun before his eyes, he recalled seeing Zack, wounded, bloodied, bruised, calling out for him as he clung to his thick, heavy weapon. The sky hadn’t always been dark and cloudy, the wasn’t always rain…no, it was sunny, at first, then the sound of potent gunfire and bombs blasting off always came before the vision abruptly cut away.

Though he knew he needed some answers, Cloud couldn’t tolerate seeing his friend hurt and on the brink of death in those odd memories. They were twisted and warped, and for now, he had evidence and solid proof that there wasn’t anything wrong with Zack. Choosing instead to focus on the positive and trust that this was all real, Cloud once more ran towards Zack, holding him in his arms tightly.

Squirming instinctively, Zack choked on his surprised words with a squeak. “Cloud! What the heck’s going on, dude? Let me go!”

A few more SOLDIERS and infantrymen ran by, stopping only to frown and gape at the two young men struggling. Cloud didn’t care; Zack was here, and he was going to make sure they were never separated, again.

Someone whistled down the hall, and a deep voice snapped, “Hey! Get a hold of yourselves, and let’s get moving, SOLDIERs!”

“Urgh! I’m trying!” Zack eventually managed to push Cloud’s hands off himself, and as he leapt back, he motioned over his shoulder as he rasped out of breath, “Cloud! You comin’? We gotta get in the military truck before it leaves!”

Where were they even going?

Fearful of asking, especially since he didn’t even know where they were, Cloud attempted not to give himself away and cause suspicion as he whispered, “Zack, umm, I just need to uh…get ready?”

Remembering he was last wearing a woman’s dress, as he refused to acknowledge the fact that he was wearing such a revealing, inappropriate piece of attire, Cloud flushed a serious shade of red.

Zack shook his head, however, reaching forth and gripping the light blue collar of Cloud’s infantryman uniform. “Buddy, we gotta get going, and don’t forget your helmet!”

What?

Left there to his own devices, Cloud once more gingerly ran his hands over his burning torso, and to his amazement, he discovered he was dressed in thick, dark boots, a light blue infantryman uniform, dark gloves, and even had a badge stitched and sewn onto the left lapel. Examining it closely and carefully, as Cloud gingerly ran his fingers over it, he saw that it read and spelled out clearly:

**Infantryman-Cloud Strife**

Infantryman? But…but that was years ago! Many years ago! Had he stumbled through a vortex and landed in an alternate dimension of the past?

Wondering just that, Cloud tried to come up with a way to ask that question without sounding crazy, but it was much too late for that. Zack already took control, snagging his collar in a fist as he bent and picked up a spare helmet from a weapon’s rack after he’d led the golden-haired male down the halls.

Offering the heavy object to his friend, Zack beamed and then knocked on the side of the helmet as he brightly chirped, “Here, put this on, bud, and let’s go kick some ass!” With that orated, Zack ran off, broad shoulders and back disappearing out of Cloud’s view. Pumping his fist in the air, Zack then held onto his weapon, brushing off his second-class SOLDIER uniform as he ran like the wind.

Left sputtering and gaping, Cloud stared around the halls, scratching his head as he tried piecing together just what the hell was going on in this bizarre timeline of sorts. As far as he could tell, Zack was alive and well. More SOLDIERs he thought he remembered, but truly couldn’t assign with names to their faces zoomed by, cheering, hooting, howling, and singing songs before battle. From his current vantage point, however, Cloud had no way to confirm where he was, and what the year was…

Standing rooted to the spot with the helmet held in his hands, as he finally peeked down at the rusted metal, he soon saw a shadow looming over his left shoulder. A hand abruptly slammed down on Cloud’s back, and although he’d anticipated for it to happen the moment the dark figure appeared behind himself, it still startled the youth.

Whirling himself about swiftly, with agility befitting a cat, Cloud lunged forth with his fist. A hand caught it carefully, and as pressure snapped over his knuckles, a few of them cracked.

Gasping in pain, Cloud barked in horror, “Hey! You’ll b-break my hand!”

Instantly, his hand was lowered, and then released. As Cloud stepped back, massaging his knuckles and sore bones, he glowered up at a slightly taller male dressed in a red trench coat. It was a classic SOLDIER uniform, and he had bright skin, auburn colored hair that sat past his ears, and cold, blue eyes.

Guts crawling, Cloud felt disgusted as he stared at this new SOLDIER. Memory foggy and hazy, he was certain they’d perhaps met, before, but he couldn’t think of a name for this man. All Cloud knew was that he seemed assertive, cruel, domineering, and rather vicious. It wouldn’t be wise to get on this young SOLDIER’s bad side…

Huffing moodily, the SOLDIER crossed his arms over his chest, standing tall and mighty as he peered down at Cloud as though he were entirely beneath his level. Snootily, the SOLDIER barked, “Infantryman, get yourself moving; we’re wasting time, and your training awaits.”

Though he wanted to lash out due to being scolded as though he were five years of age, Cloud bowed his head as he stiffly spoke out without much emotion, “Yes, sir…sir…umm…”

Chuckling at his bumbling, babbling state, the haughty male introduced himself semi-sarcastically, grin never erasing its way off his face. “Genesis Rhapsodos…” Revealing a row of crisp, white teeth, he smirked from ear to ear, giving off the pompous aura Cloud had caught a whiff of when the SOLDIER first crept up on him.

Placing a gloved hand over his sternum, the prideful SOLDIER whispered, “I didn’t suspect you’d ever forget me, Cloud Strife.” Ever so snidely, while his mako-tinted eyes glowed brightly, he supplied with arrogance coloring his tone, “I must say, I am quite disappointed…but we can address this later.”

Swallowing thickly, Cloud watched as the SOLDIER who’d introduced himself as Genesis stood poised with elegance and grace, though it seemed almost phony…almost as though Genesis was ‘acting’, and he was almost reaching the limit and threshold for what he could tolerate for a certain period of time.

Stifled in his speech, Cloud stiffened his jaw, nodding curtly at Genesis to show he’d at least heard him out. Hopeful that this would satisfy the domineering, authoritative male, Cloud stood by, then searched for a weapon.

Laughing at this, Genesis’ eyebrows rose slightly as he purred in saccharine delight, “What do you think you’re doing?” The rhetorical question hovered between them before Genesis continued stridently, “You don’t need a weapon.”

Taken aback by what he was hearing, Cloud meekly began, “But I thought that I was—”

“In training, you are also required to observe, analyze, and report back to your superiors, Strife.” Placing his hands over the smaller male’s shoulders as he invaded Cloud’s personal space, then, Genesis was at the peak of his glee at another’s expense, all smiles as he cruelly chuckled.

Eyes glowing like diamonds, his voice crisply crept over Cloud as he hissed thinly, “Do you hear me, Strife? Are my instructions in any way unclear?” Growling the last word out, the way Genesis had strung together that entire sentence already informed his junior that there wasn’t any room for debate.

It was his way or there would be severe consequences and disciplinary action to face, and Cloud definitely remembered this as a part of his training regime.

Subserviently, he hung his head, servile in his composure and expressions as he shuffled behind Genesis, dreading the moment they would have to head out into the world. At least he could confirm for his own eyes whether he was still in the ‘present’ time, or the past…though he was never looking forward to it.

[``~~``]

The moment the Shinra military van had departed with a few younger infantrymen and a small handful of second-class SOLDIERs seated in the back, one look through the tinted windows at the world outside informed the fiery infantryman that things weren’t the same at all.

Yes, they were still in Junon, but the time was way off. This wasn’t present day. The buildings were older, the airfield was covered in a sheen of dust and had large slopes and hills as opposed to the clean and almost techy layout Cloud had first seen when he’d arrived to Junon with his friends. The streets were deserted and barren of women and children, guards marched on through and through, and a lot of buildings were in the process of being renovated.

A war may’ve occurred, here. There was nothing much to be salvaged, and no doubt, many men, a great deal of money and manpower had been put to good use keeping the city together, for the most part. Though nervous and fearful of whatever oddity he’d stumbled into so randomly, Cloud’s memory was quite intact. He knew for certain that majority of the streets and buildings the truck drove on past weren’t as novel and complete as they appeared to be prior to his odd accident.

This had to have been a memory of the past…

Seated between a few shy infantrymen who didn’t offer him much in the way of conversation, Cloud peered on at the front of the truck, where Zack sat, listening intently while he obtained instructions from his mentor, Angeal Hewley. A strong listener by nature, Zack seemed diligent as he paid attention to every word spoken by the first-class SOLDIER.

Genesis sat adjacent to them, examining them surreptitiously while occasionally reading a small magazine. Every so often, his inquisitive eyes would shift over nosily to Zack and Angeal, taking in their movement and whispering. When Cloud stared on rather seriously at the copper-headed male, Genesis turned his neck and glared at the youth in quite the execrable manner.

Breaking the detestable eye contact at once, Cloud cursed himself for being caught gaping. The roads were bumpy, and as the truck lurched and bounced back and forth, up and down, the young warrior felt his own guts queasy and weak. Cracking his knuckles didn’t even help, so he merely sat with the limbs clasped firmly before his lap, wondering when he’d even be given a real weapon. The best he had currently was a silly rifle. It was more like a child’s toy…was he expected to use it at some point?

Staring at the other two infantrymen cluelessly, Cloud inclined his neck deeper into his green scarf hanging about his neck. He truthfully had no idea, and he didn’t want to initiate conversation when Genesis was openly glaring at him. It seemed the SOLDIER was merely lying in wait for Cloud to make just one wrong move…perhaps the other two infantrymen felt the same way, for they only trained their eyes on their booted feet in the most servile manner.

Had things always been this intense as an infantryman? Truthfully, Cloud didn’t think they were, but his memory wasn’t yet to be trusted, not when his body still felt funny.

The truck soon came to an abrupt halt, with the older second-class SOLDIERs barking and shouting orders to the younger, less experienced ones to keep moving, unload the military truck, to stay quiet, and to be sharp on their toes. One by one, the infantrymen filed out, strapping their weapons to their shoulders while they peered through their helmets skeptically.

Obediently, Cloud also stepped out, shielding his eyes from the potently blinding stream of sunlight hanging over his head. It was mid-afternoon, and already, his nerves were raw as meat freshly cut in a butcher’s shop. Though he’d been on missions and raids with his friends and Avalanche, this somehow felt…different…they were parked right in the open parking lot of the very same hotel he’d been in just earlier.

No…upon closer inspection, it appeared they were in the same vicinity of the hotel, but instead of the new building towering over them, a rather sinister and gloomy looking unknown establishment was set in its place. Bars and fences surrounded the perimeter, and Cloud suspected this had to have been a large prison of sorts.

But why were they even here?

Turning himself in a small circle, Cloud gently asked out loud, “Where did Zack go?”

Snorting and chuckling sounded in the air, causing for Cloud to grow irritable relatively easily. As far as he knew, he hadn’t asked anything horrible. Why was he being chided and mocked as though he were a bratty infant lashing out?

Spitefully glowering at anyone he could, he snapped out bitterly, “What’s funny, then?”

Boots approached, dragging softly over the ground. Seeing a shadow falling over his own cast at the dry ground, Cloud straightened his posture, drawing his shoulders back as he felt alarmed by his own pointed question. A morbid sense of dread hit him in the middle of the spine, even though nothing and no one had attacked him. Years of battle experience simply helped him understand that there was a time and place for him to let his guard down, and when to be extra cautious.

Neck muscles and tendons ached when he turned his head around and peeked over his shoulder, golden hair falling over his eyes as the breezes carried along harshly. Blinking through his messy bangs, he studied Genesis far too close while wielding a particularly thin, long blade that was glowing a reddish pink color.

No doubt, Genesis was trying to intimidate him based on his status and temperament, but Cloud had already caught onto that due to the signs and behavior patterns Genesis was exhibiting. Not in the mood to be tossed around and toyed with, Cloud stared at his helmet, which was shockingly still in his hands as opposed to on his head where it should’ve been.

Snarky as one could be, perhaps to an exaggerated level, Genesis bossily hissed, “Mind your own duties here, Strife. Do I need to report you?”

Wanting to lash out with every epithet and curse word he knew, Cloud’s chest puffed out. However, as soon as the first word trickled onto the tip of his sharp tongue, a tall, thin man wearing a dark blue suit freshly ironed stepped around Genesis. He had dark hair, dark eyes, black brows, and seemed quite peckish. As young as he appeared to be, he had quite the distinguished look, and Cloud was easily able to identify him.

It was Tseng…years younger, in his prime, no doubt, the Turk leader haughtily pushed his way past Genesis as he pointed around the small horde of infantrymen and second-class SOLDIERs awaiting his orders.

“We must hurry along; we’re wasting time, and we must find Dr. Hollander!”

Dr. Hollander? Why did the name sound so familiar, like a distant memory or fragment of a dream?

Thinking on it intently while Cloud followed behind the other infantrymen of his team, he couldn’t piece together the murky puzzle, no matter how hard he tried pondering it all. Dr. Hollander for the moment remained a mysterious entity without a face and voice, but Cloud hoped it would all be answered, soon.

Weaving through the levels of the strange prison, Cloud deduced that a riot had begun. A lot of the prisoners were out, their cells busted while items had been used to barricade doors. Fires were being put out, other guards and the security team had been brutally assaulted and attacked, though majority of them held up well as they used their protector canines and pets to run about and herd the free prisoners back into their cells.

Violence was in abundance, here, but they had to keep moving. It wasn’t their place to bring order back to this place, at least not according to Tseng. The man had his own rigid agenda, and he ignored anything else in his way. Stiffly, he held himself back from any conflict, throwing out orders while the infantrymen watched, observed, and remained uninvolved.

Together, as a team, the first-class SOLDIERs and second-class ones navigated through the prison, working their way up the levels to the roof. That’d been where Dr. Hollander was rumored to be escaping, Cloud learned, and it was specifically Zack Fair’s duty to cut him off. If he captured Dr. Hollander successfully, it’d be a great advancement and move on Zack’s part. This was his chance to prove himself as a rising, top SOLDIER candidate.

Zack played the part rather well. Through smoke and ash, he relentlessly pursued Dr. Hollander with dogged and persistent perseverance. The Shinra scientist eventually made it all the way across the city toward a Junon airstrip. He didn’t wish to be captured, evidently, and while Cloud wanted to obtain answers for this strange mission and the unclear goals, he knew he had no right and no place to ask.

No one would tell him the truth, anyway…

Zack took it upon himself to burst forth, chasing Dr. Hollander after locating him almost all the way at the end of the airstrip near the ledge. With nowhere else to run Dr. Hollander seemed trapped, holding his arms up while he backed himself up to the very ledge of the airstrip’s landing.

Hanging back, just as Tseng had instructed all the infantrymen to do so, Cloud only had the option of watching with minor pride coursing through his heart and mind as Zack tried diffusing the situation. He approached it carefully, attempting to use any psychological tactic in the way of negotiation to convince Dr. Hollander to cease fleeing and just obediently surrender.

Unfortunately, the recalcitrant scientist wasn’t one to obey and give in quite easily, and he put up the lengthy discussion that was no doubt meant to move Zack, confuse him, and disturb the second-class SOLDIER.

Due to being held so far away from Zack and Dr. Hollander while they bickered, Cloud truly didn’t get a chance to hear much of their words. He felt the exchange was rather important, but with Tseng standing so close by, watching him carefully as though he’d been placed under a magnifying glass, Cloud knew there wasn’t much he could do.

Still, things seemed bizarre…he was missing something…spinning his head around, he took in the full view of the scenery he was presented with. Through the glowing twilight above, birds scattered quickly, the avian creatures perhaps sensing tension and danger between Zack and Dr. Hollander steadily rising and increasing.

This wasn’t the main issue. While Dr. Hollander was sweating nervously, jabbering on and on about something Cloud didn’t care much for, the golden-haired infantryman studied his surroundings one final time. Eyes darting from left to right, and then right to left, he moved beyond the small row of young first and second-class SOLDIERs. Angeal stood with his arms crossed over his bulky, muscular chest, but he too was observing Zack carry through his mission rather than getting himself involved.

Freezing momentarily, Cloud recited Angeal’s name a few times in his head, the name ringing repetitively and almost to levels of ad nauseam. Angeal Hewley was here, but where was Genesis?

Genesis had disappeared, seemingly out of thin air! He was supposed to be here, and when Cloud searched everywhere and everyone, he found to his shock that the sinister male was nowhere to be seen. Wondering if Tseng realized this had happened, Cloud gently weaved the way between the line of infantrymen and second-class SOLDIERs many feet away from view near the airstrip.

Tseng peered on at Zack, lips pursed seriously as though he was examining Zack’s line of inquiry in his own mind. He didn’t appear to be too impressed as he grabbed a small timer from within his suit pocket, glaring at the handles before rolling his head up in Zack’s direction.

Sneaking past Tseng when he’d been distracted, Cloud heard the conversation at the last second. Dr. Hollander had boldly leapt off the edge of the high building, and while everyone else watching shouted and gasped in fear, the air grew still. Dr. Hollander was nowhere to be seen…he’d taken his own life…he’d thrown himself off the edge of the building?

Had Zack failed?

Sputtering, Cloud hid a few feet away behind a large crate holding airship parts and metal, when he heard what sounded like the beating of a drum…no, it had to have been something larger, and whatever it was, it was blowing wind into his face.

Shadows draped over the stretched landing monstrously, and Zack shielded his face from the harsh glow of the evening sunlight. While both Zack and Cloud gaped at the sky, the sounds grew louder and closer. Suddenly, right out of the air, Dr. Hollander appeared, tightly held between two flying SOLDIERs who resembled Genesis!

Stunned as much as Cloud was, Zack roared out the scientist’s name as he diminished and shrank into a tiny dot along the horizon. Even Tseng was shocked, and he turned to the other infantrymen, understanding how visibly shaken they were while they panicked in their frozen states.

Waving his arms frantically while his brows flew on his forehead, Tseng kept up with a terrified demeanor as he ordered the rest of the observing second-class SOLDIERs and infantrymen to back off and exit in a neat, single file line down the same staircase they’d taken to get up to the roof. One by one, the students milled away from the landing strip, leaving only Cloud in hiding while Zack stood still glaring in transfixed awe and reverent horror at everything that’d just occurred.

Even for Cloud, who’d gone through his own fair share of madness and sheer depravity, this had been brutally unknown and strange. Everything was warped, twisted, and open-ended, and with no positive, working pieces to blend for the whole picture to be revealed. He had questions…so many questions…

Right when Cloud had determined it safe and clear to run ahead and try to grab Zack’s attention, he’d hardly made it away from his hiding zone, when a hand slammed down over his shoulder. Strong, thick fingers ate into his flesh, hooking into Cloud with enough force to be able to allow the individual standing over the shorter male to whirl him around roughly.

Sick and queasy since he was spun around carelessly, Cloud coughed on a hiccup he’d attempted to hide away. When he turned his gaze to the one who’d so brazenly and rudely interrupted his thoughts, his stomach dropped to his knees, and his blood froze in his veins at once.


End file.
